Verdict Est In
by daxy
Summary: Stella is due to give birth any day now. Something happens to Sheldon and Jackie. Teenage girls go missing and then found dead several days later. The prime suspect is someone on the team.- Sequel To Say A Little Prayer-
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **_**Stella is due to give birth any day now. Something happens to Sheldon and Jackie. Teenage girls go missing and then found dead several days later. **__**The prime suspect is someone on the team.**_

**AN: I noticed in the last chapter of **_**Say A Little Prayer**_**, that I wrote that Stella was 31 weeks pregnant. Ops, I was wrong. She was just 21 weeks at the time. Sorry If I made anyone confused. **

**-I-**

**27****th**** March. 09:30**

Mac hummed to himself as he looked in the fridge for something to make breakfast out of. Stella was still asleep and she needed it desperately. She and Mac had been told that it was important to rest close to the due date. However, it wasn't easy. Stella's big belly made it difficult for her to find a comfortable position. It took a lot of her energy to carry the babies and she tried to rest as much as possible. After being up all night, she had finally fallen asleep next to Mac. Then he had woken up after five hours and decided to make breakfast. Mac cut some bread and but butter and ham on them, Stella loved ham. Then he went to the stove to boil some water for Stella's tea. While he was doing that, Missy, Stella's cat decided to play with Mac. She her a few tricks that she loved and her favourite victim was Mac. She would be mean to him and then look up at Stella with innocent eyes. However, Stella knew what Missy was doing. Teaching Missy not to drive Man insane was the hard part though.

Missy jumped up on the counter, even though she wasn't allowed while there was food on it. She looked at the wood and walked gracefully towards it. Then with one quick move, she pushed the plate with food off the table. Mac turned around the sound of a falling plate. He growled at Missy, as she simply sat on the counter, looking down at the mess she had created.

"Missy." Mac growled, "One day… I'm going to target practice on you."

Mac would never harm Missy. He did love the little cat, even though she bothered him. He gently placed Missy down on the floor and started over with the breakfast again. As he made the sandwiches again, the water boiled and he finished the tea. Missy saw her chance again and jumped up on the counter. However, this time Mac was faster and gently pushed her down again.

Once the breakfast was finished he walked with the plate towards the bedroom. He and Stella were now living together in a new apartment, that they had bought three weeks earlier. It was bigger had two extra bedrooms. When he opened the door, Stella was already awake and started to sob as Mac sat down in the bed with the plate in his hands. Stella was very emotional and had mood swings. Mac was used to it. She would cry one moment and be angry the next. She tried to be as happy as she could though and Mac was very careful not to say or do the wrong thing.

"Good morning gorgeous." Mac grinned and gave Stella as kiss.

"Good morning. Oh, you're like a prince Mac." Stella sobbed and wiped her tears away.

Mac handed her the plate and watched as she ate.

"You're not hungry?" Stella asked.

"I already ate."

"And you didn't wake me up to eat with you?" Stella asked.  
"Well, I wanted my queen to have breakfast in bed." Mac smiled and kissed her again.

"Oh Mac." Stella grinned widely.

Mac touched her belly as she ate. He was completely fascinated by the fact that she was carrying their children in there. That they would be parents and that they were married. Four months ago they had married in front of their friends and family.

Mac was now part-time Chief with Chief Cornell. He worked as Chief in a big office Mondays and Tuesdays, while Cornell had the other three days. The other times they were in their own departments. Mac in the lab and Cornell in the homicide department. Even when Mac was in the lab, he was still Chief. Stella and Lindsay were on maternity leave and therefore Mac had hired a new CSI, named Kimberly Jensen. Kim for short.

"Soon." Mac smiled and pointed at the belly.

"Yeah, soon we'll have to feed two babies in the middle of the night, change diapers." Stella chuckled, "Please don't freak out the moment you smell baby-poop."

"Why would I?"

"Have you ever seen a guy actually hide as his baby needs to change diaper?" Stella asked.

"No."

"Well I have. A guy I knew a long time ago, would almost faint as he could smell it." Stella said.

"Hey. I work with dead people, I'm sure I can stand the smell of dirty diapers." Mac chuckled.

Stella bent forward to kiss Mac, but was interrupted as Missy decided that she needed attention. She jumped up on the bed and laid down between Mac and Stella.

"I wonder how Missy will react when there are two babies in this place." Mac said.

"She will have to learn to share us with them." Stella smiled and scratched Missy.

**-I-**

**13****:30**

Adam had never hated his own birthday as much as he had on his last one. For his 30th birthday, Danny and Sheldon had decided to challenge Adam and signed him yp for a competition. It wasn't just any competition, it was a sort of a mountain bike race, outside NY city. The competitors were pairs. Married, friends and divorced couples for example. Danny had teamed up with Adam. However, Adam would do the hard work. The bicycle was custom made for the competition, it had a little cart on the side, where the map-reader would be sitting, which was Danny. While Adam would be steering and pedalling trough 20 miles of forest. It was Adam's birthday gift from two months ago. Adam had had two months to get in shape and train for the rough terrain. And he had been training like a madman too. Adam felt in shape and ready for the challenge. He felt even better knowing Danny would be scared to death riding with him. The team would be standing by finish line, waiting for the boys.

"Ready Adam?" Danny asked as he sat down in the cart.

"I guess so." Adam sighed.

He had looked at the other competitors, most of the were athletes and would definitely win. Adam was going to make a complete fool out of himself. Danny put on a goofy looking helmet and Adam chuckled.

"Where did you buy that one?" He asked.

"My mom gave it to me." Danny blushed.

It was yellow with two giraffes on the sides. And it was a good helmet. It would protect Danny's head if something happened. Adam had a black helmet that he put on and then he sat down on the bicycle.

"I have to think of my revenge for yours and Sheldon's birthday." Adam said.

"As long as it's not life threatening you can do whatever you want." Danny smiled.

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen!" The host of the competition said, "The rules are simple, there are several different tracks in this forest and you can take anyone you want. Don't hurt anybody else or cheat because then you will be disqualified. And also remember, no switching places within the couples."

The host left and Adam shrugged. Simple rules like he had said. Shouldn't be too hard. A gun shot was heard and everybody were off. Adam took the middle track, while everybody else took two tracks to the right and one to the left.

"Adam! Maybe the professionals have a good point in following each other on the track to the right?" Danny asked, "Which means _we_ should follow _them_?"

"I think this one is better. Look, it's a straight line." Adam said and was pedalling as fast as he could.

Danny looked at the map and found the track they were on. There was a straight line for several miles a head, no turns until after 6 miles.

"Okay." Danny shrugged.

After thirty minutes, Adam suddenly noticed how the track seemed to disappear for a moment.

"I think we're coming to a down slope." Adam said and gasped as he got closer.

There were big and middle rocks everywhere. Adam had to avoid them or something bad could happen. Not to mention that there was dozens of trees in the way too.

"Oh shit, turn around!" Danny yelled, "We're going to die!"

"I can't turn around Danny." Adam said and tried to keep the bicycle as steady as possible as he went down the slope.

It was a bumpy ride and he barely missed a big rock and a tree.

"Please God save me!" Danny said.

It was the scariest thing ever to drive down the slope and pass the trees and the rocks, Adam was going so fast that he only heard the wind. Soon they came to a river and a bridge in the middle. But Adam had to turn to get to the bridge.

"To the right!" Danny yelled.

Adam turned hard and put his foot down to slow the speed down. He tried to turn on the same time and almost crashed into the bridge railing.

"Adam, you just saved my life." Danny panted.

Maybe riding with Adam hadn't been such a good idea though. Adam kept on pedalling over the bridge and then, thank god, there was a straight line again. After pedalling for 15 miles, they reached a hill. Adam stopped the bicycle and just looked up.

"This is going to take forever." He panted, "Danny we have to carry the bicycle up."

Danny got out of the cart and pulled the bicycle up with Adam. They slipped several times and almost lost their grip on the bicycle.

"Adam, after this there is another slope, and damn you if you don't take it slow this time." Danny said.

"I will take it as slow as possible." Adam said.

As they reached the top of the hill and looked down they sighed in relief as they saw that the slope wasn't as bad as the other one. There were no rocks in the way, just a few trees.

"Alright, let's do this." Danny said and sat down in the cart again.

Adam just pushed the bicycle forward and kept it steady as they went down the slope. As they reached the end of the slope, a deer suddenly ran out right in front of the bicycle. The boys screamed and Adam tilted the bicycle to the side to slow it down. The deer ran way.

"Nice save Adam." Danny said and let out a deep breath.

Adam nodded and pulled the bicycle up again. For the next five miles there were many turns and small hills, but Adam handled it perfectly. Soon they could see the finish line and even two other competitors coming up next to them.

"Come on Adam!" Danny cheered, "Pedal!"

As the team saw Adam and Danny approaching they started cheering.

"Look, there's daddy!" Lindsay smiled at Benjamin, who was four months old now.

"Come on Adam!" Sheldon yelled, "You can do this!"

One of the other two couples got in front of Adam and the other behind him. Danny cheered and laughed. Never had he thought they could end up in second place!

"You're doing great Adam!" Danny said.

Adam was getting tired and the couple behind him and Danny managed to slip past them. As they all passed through the finish line, Adam thought he was going to collapse. He was exhausted but happy.

"Third place!" Danny cheered and hugged Adam, "Adam you're the best! Third place is awesome!"

The team hugged them and congratulated them. Later in the afternoon, Adam and Danny got a small medal and a diploma.

"Let's have dinner, I'll pay for you two." Sheldon grinned and the whole team went out for dinner.

**-I-**

**19:45**

Nicholas, who had recently turned five-years-old, was asleep in Sheldon's arms as he and Jackie got home after an evening in the forest watching the competition and then dinner with their friends and family. Sheldon and Jackie were also tired.

"I'll put this little guy in bed." Sheldon smiled.

Jackie and Sheldon had only been dating for four months, but already lived together in Sheldon's apartment. Nicholas had even started calling Sheldon, daddy. However, Nicholas knew that his real father was in heaven. Sheldon always smiled when Nicholas called him daddy. He didn't mind it at all. He loved Jackie and wanted nothing else than to be with her for the rest of his life. And he loved Nicholas as if he was his own child.

Nicholas stirred as Sheldon put him down in bed.

"Goodnight my little man." Sheldon smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight daddy." Nicholas yawned and then fell asleep again.

Sheldon and Jackie were also tired and decided to get to bed early. Sheldon was the first one to fall asleep, while Jackie had trouble closing her eyes. She had a strange feeling that something was wrong. When she couldn't take it anymore, she climbed out of bed and decided to take a look through the apartment. She turned on all the lights and checked every room, until she only had Nicholas's room left. She opened the door and took a quick look. But as she closed the door she shook her head, had she really seen Nicholas in bed?

She opened the door again and found the bed empty. She walked in and found Nicholas in the corner of his room.

"Nicholas, what's wrong baby?" She asked.

"Mommy, someone is here." Nicholas whispered.

Jackie paled, Nicholas never lied to her and had never imagined having monsters under his bed. Someone had to be in the apartment if Nicholas said so.

"Mommy, he walked past the door before you came in." Nicholas said, he was trying not to cry, but he was scared.

Jackie got scared and opened the closet door.

"Hide in here Nicholas, don't open the door unless daddy or I tell you to." Jackie said and Nicholas nodded.

Jackie took a deep breath and walked out in the hallway, she heard a chair move in the kitchen and ran to the bedroom. She shook Sheldon awake.

"What is it Jackie?" He yawned.

"Sheldon, someone is here."

Sheldon sat up and listened. Both he and Jackie heard a door close. Sheldon grabbed his gun from the nightstand and slowly walked out in the hallway. He aimed the gun in front of him. Jackie was close behind.

"Where is Nicholas?" Sheldon asked.

"Hiding, like I told him to." Jackie said, "Sheldon I'm so scared."

"It's okay. Everything will be fine." Sheldon said and walked towards the kitchen.

Just as he was about to enter the kitchen, he was hit in the face with a frying pain. Sheldon dropped his gun and lost consciousness, Jackie tried to wake him up and screamed as big man in black clothes stepped out in front of her.

Jackie's first instinct was to run and protect her son. She ran to Nicholas's room, but the man was close behind. Just as Jackie tried to close the door, the man kicked it open and Jackie was knocked backwards. She fell towards Nicholas's chest of drawers. Jackie stood up and tried to hit the man as he grabbed her. The man threw her against the drawer again and this time Jackie didn't move.

The man didn't seem to know that Nicholas was just a few feet away from. Instead he picked Jackie up and put her in a big trunk. Then he did the same to Sheldon. He ripped the phones off the walls and threw Jackie and Sheldon's cell phones in the toilet. He tossed his clothes out the window and put on some of Sheldon's clothes instead. When he tried to carry both trunks down to his car on the same time, one of Sheldon's neighbours helped him.

"Thank you, sir." The man smiled.

"No problem." The neighbour said and then left.

Before driving away, the man went back to the apartment and wrote a note that he left on the inside of the front door.

"We'll see each other soon again, Dt." The man said and also put a picture of the Dt. He wanted to meet together with the note.

Then he finally left. Leaving Nicholas alone in a closet, unable to call for help. And Jackie and Sheldon would be far away from NY within a few hours.

_**TBC…**_

**AN: Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**28th March. 05:45**

As soon as Sheldon woke up, he knew he wasn't in his and Jackie's bed. He was somewhere hard and cold. When he opened his eyes he was surprised to see that it wasn't a basement or a cave. It was actually a very luxurious bathroom. Sheldon sat up and noticed that he was tied to a pipe from under the faucet. He tried to look out the door and saw a king size bed. Then he noticed Jackie next to him and gently touched her with his knee.

"Jackie, wake up." He said, "Honey, come on wake up."

Jackie moaned and opened her eyes. She sat up and looked at Sheldon. She was tied to the same pipe as him.

"Sheldon, where are we?" She asked, "Oh my god! Nicholas!"

"Jackie. I don't think he's here. We've been kidnapped by whoever was in our apartment last night. Well, it could have been just a few hours or more." Sheldon sighed, "He put tape over the windows so we can't see if it's day or night."

"Sheldon, we could be anywhere by now." Jackie said and felt tears falling from her eyes.

She feared for her own life as well as Sheldon's and Nicholas's. Her son could be anywhere. He could be dead. Hopefully he was safe and still in their apartment. Maybe he was still hiding in his closet.

"Jackie, Nicholas is okay." Sheldon said, "We have to try and pull the pipes off the wall."

"How? We're tied with our arms behind us. It makes it harder."

"I know." Jackie sighed, "But we have to try."

Jackie nodded and tried to push away from the wall. The only thing that happened was that her shoulders and arms started hurting. Sheldon did the same and also tried to kick at the pipes. But they didn't move.

"It's not working." Jackie sighed, "We have to think of something else."

The door opened wider and their kidnapper entered the bathroom. He sat down on the edge of the tub and grinned at Jackie and Sheldon. He was holding a big knife in his hands.

"Do you know who I am, Dr. Hawkes?" He asked.

"No, I'm afraid I don't." Sheldon said.

"You don't remember the innocent man you helped put in jail?"

Sheldon frowned. He couldn't remember every case he had ever worked with. And even if the man had been innocent to something years ago, he was guilty of kidnapping now.

"Hawkes, I was convicted of two murders. That I didn't commit. You did the autopsy and found out what the murder weapon was. It was a ring that the murderer had used. While he beat the victims to death, he hit both victims on the temple and the large ring caused them to die." The kidnaper said, "Remember now?"

Sheldon shook his head. He had worked with many cases that involved rings as a sort of murder weapon. As a coroner he had never met the murderers. As a CSI he did, but apparently the case was quite old and Sheldon had been a coroner at the time.

"My name is Milton Haynes."

"Milton Haynes?" Sheldon asked, "I don't recognize the name."

Milton growled and hit Sheldon across the face. Sheldon tasted blood from his lip and spit it on the floor. Milton smirked.

"Sheldon you disappoint me. After all, you were the one who recognized the marking on the ring. It was an angel." Milton said, "A small angel on the ring that had made an impression on the skull of the victims. Then, you saw the ring when I was arrested and well, the impression matched and I was sent to jail. Of course, you're not the only one to blame for that."

"Who else do you blame?" Sheldon asked.

"Dt Mac Taylor."

Sheldon thought hard. Milton had to have been released from prison quite recently if he had missed the announcement that Mac had become Chief.

"Don't worry Sheldon. You'll meet him soon." Milton smirked evilly and left the bathroom.

**-I-**

**08:20**

"Hey Mac. The victim's name is Barbara Kimmel." Don said as Mac ducked under the crime scene tape and walked with him towards the victim. Danny was close behind and after Danny, the new CSI Kim.

"She was found dead one hour ago." Don said.

"Barbara Kimmel, isn't she the girl that went missing five days ago?" Kim asked.

"Yes, her and her two friends." Don said, "Based on what we can see, it looks to me like she jumped off the roof of this church."

"However, it seems highly unlikely that she would disappear for five days and then take her own life." Mac said, "Something happened to her, look at this… strangulation marks around her neck."

"If she died from the fall, there should be a lot more blood." Danny said.

"We'll see what Sid has to say about it." Mac said, "Kim, go check the roof. Danny process the ground with me."

Kim nodded and disappeared inside the church. A uniform officer helped her find the way to the roof and as soon as she went to the edge she felt like fainting. She had always thought her fear of heights had been cured when she had jumped from a plane with a parachute three years ago. Apparently it was still there.

"Everything alright ma'm?" The officer asked.

"Oh yeah, sure." Kim said and took a deep breath.

Down on the ground, Danny growled as he saw how pale and scared Kim looked. He and Don had made a bet. Danny had thought Kim wouldn't be scared of heights. Don had thought she would be.

"Give me ten bucks Danny." Don grinned.

Danny sighed and gave Don his money. Mac shook his head at the boys and noticed the way the victim's clothes were put on.

"They're put on wrong." He mumbled.

"What's that Mac?" Danny asked.

"The clothes. They're wrong. They're inside out." Mac said, "The killer dressed the victim after she had died. Or he forced her to dress wrong."

"How could he miss that the clothes are turned inside out?" Don asked.

"Too busy to dump to the body quickly. Maybe he panicked." Danny said.

"Who found the victim?" Mac asked.

"The priest in the church." Don said, "He was just about to look up and have an early morning ceremony when he saw the body."

"Alright, how is Kim doing up there?" Mac asked.

"She's checking the edge of the roof for evidence, and she is taking deep breaths to stay calm." Danny smiled, "Should I switch with her?"

"You can help her. We won't find much evidence down her anyway." Mac said.

Danny stood up and grabbed his kit. When he reached the roof he grinned as he heard Kim mumble to herself to stay calm. As he approached her, she jumped and sighed.

"I almost had a heart attack Danny." She said, "I found no shoe or foot prints on the edge. However, there is drags marks right here."

Kim pointed at drags marks in the dirt on the roof, leading from the door to the edge.

"She was dragged." Kim said, "Did she have any shoes on?"

"No. So wherever she's been, maybe he feet will tell us." Danny said, "Look at this, our killer was barefoot."

"Why would he be that?" Kim asked.

"So we won't find the brand of shoes he wears. However, he could find his sweat instead." Danny smiled and scooped up some of the dirt after photographing the print.

Kim printed the door and sighed when she couldn't find any fingerprints.

"This guy knows how to hide." She sighed.

"He'll make a mistake sooner or later." Danny said.

**-I-**

**09:30**

"Sheldon, when you hear this. Call me back." Mac sighed as he had tried reaching Sheldon for the seventh time in just one hour.

Sheldon was never late and he always answered his phone. Something was very wrong. Mac stood up and decided to simply drive to Sheldon's apartment and see what was going on. Before he had the time to leave his office, the door opened and Danny entered, looking concerned.

"I can't reach Sheldon." He said.

"Neither can I. I'm going over to his place now." Mac said, "Call Don and tell him to meet us there."

Danny nodded and followed Mac to the parking lot. He called Don and told what was going on Don. Don arranged for backup.

Mac drove quickly through the streets of New York and soon reached Sheldon's apartment. He and Danny took the elevator upstairs and then waited for Don and two officers to join them. Mac knocked on the door.

"Sheldon, It's Mac. Open the door."

When there was no reply, Mac kicked the door open and rushed inside with the other ones behind. They checked ll the rooms and all they found were evidence of a disturbance.

"They're not here." Don sighed, "What the hell happened here?"

"Somebody picked the lock on the door." Danny said, "And… kidnapped Sheldon, Jackie and Nicholas."

"Do you hear that?" Mac asked.

Mac opened the door to Nicholas's room and walked towards the closet. Everybody could hear someone crying from inside. Mac pushed the chest of drawers, that stood in front of the door, away and opened the closet. Nicholas was sitting on the floor inside the closet. Mac bent down. Nicholas was crying hysterically.

"Nicholas, it's okay. You're safe now." Mac said.

Nicholas threw himself into Mac's arms and Mac picked him up.

"Where is Sheldon and Jackie?" Don asked, "Why was Nicholas left here and for how long?"

"Bad man took mommy and daddy!" Nicholas cried.

Mac rubbed Nicholas's back and tried to calm him down. Danny called for an ambulance. Nicholas needed to be checked out. He was in shock and had difficulty calming down. An officer called for Mac to come to the front door.

"There is a note here for you." The officer said and pointed the door.

_**If you found this note Dt. It means you know that Dr. Hawkes and his lady are missing.**_

_**I won't let them go until you made things right.**_

_**Think back ten years and you'll find what you are looking for.**_

_**We'll see each other soon, Dt. Taylor.**_

"This guy doesn't know you're Chief Taylor now." Danny said, "Ten years?"

"He wants me to find a specific case from ten years ago." Mac said, "That for some reason Sheldon is involved in too."

"He was a coroner ten years ago, right?" Don asked.

"Yeah, just new actually." Mac sighed, "But for him to be kidnapped, this guy must think Sheldon did something wrong. And me too."

"He could be looking for you Mac." Don said, "He said you'll see him soon. We should put you and Stella in a safe house."

Mac nodded in agreement. Sheldon and Jackie had been taken from their own home. He couldn't risk the same thing with himself and Stella. Especially since Stella was pregnant.

"Danny, call Kim and process the house. This is our top priority." Mac said, "I'll go with Nicholas to the hospital. Don, get Stella to a safe house."

"We got it Mac." Don said and watched Mac leave to meet the ambulance down stairs.

**-I-**

**11: 40**

Milton had his knife close by as there was a knock on the door. He barely opened and gave the cleaning lady outside a death glare.

"House keeping, sir." She said.

"Not this room. I put up a sign didn't I?" Milton asked.

The cleaning lady looked at the door handle and blushed. She had missed it.

"Oh, I apologize sir. Have a good day." She said and walked away.

Milton sighed angrily and closed the door. He heard mumbling from the bathroom and walked towards it. Sheldon and Jackie stopped talking when they heard Milton approaching.

"What were you talking about?" Milton asked.

"Nothing special." Jackie said.

"Planning to escape maybe?"

"No." Jackie said.

Milton scared her. His eyes were the eyes of a man who didn't care about anyone else. He would go very far to get what he wanted.

"Where is my son?" Jackie asked.

"Son?" Milton asked, "You have a son?"

"Yes." Jackie said.

Sheldon groaned. He had thought Milton had known about Nicholas. But apparently he hadn't. Now, there was a big risk that he would try to kidnap Nicholas as well.

"Really? I didn't know about that. Where was he hiding in the apartment? I didn't see him." Milton asked.

"I don't have to tell you anything." Jackie said.

Milton growled and grabbed her hair. He pulled hard and Jackie hissed in pain.

"Where was he hiding?" He asked again.

"Fuck you!" Jackie growled.

Milton slapped her across the face twice and then kicked her in the ribs. Jackie gasped and tried to control her breathing. Sheldon yelled for Milton to stop.

"Shut the fuck up!" Milton growled, "You do as I tell you. Understand?"

When neither Sheldon nor Jackie responded. Milton kicked them both in their chests. Jackie nodded and first and then Sheldon.

"Good. Now, where was he hiding?" Milton asked.

"The closet." Jackie said, "In his room."

"Hmm, well he might have been saved by now then." Milton shrugged, "I might pay him a little visit. I'm sure he would love to see his mom and dad."

"Leave him alone you bastard!" Sheldon growled.

Milton just laughed and left the bathroom. He watched the news and smirked as the reporter on the news, informed everyone that a police officer and his girlfriend were missing. Now, Milton would soon get justice.

Inside the bathroom, Sheldon pulled at the pipes again and failed.

"Sheldon, it's not working." Jackie sighed.

"Jackie, we're at a hotel." Sheldon said, "I heard someone at the door that said house keeping."

"How does this help us?"

"You have to get out and tell the police." Sheldon said, "One way or another, you have to escape."

"Sheldon, I can't leave you here."

"Jackie, you might not have a choice." Sheldon said.

**-I-**

**12:30**

"Adam, please tell me you got something." Danny sighed as he sat down across the table from Adam.

Adam shook his head. He had been over the evidence from Sheldon's apartment and the girl from the church and in both cases, the lack of evidence was almost scary.

"I found no DNA from the dirt on the roof top on the church, no DNA on the girl." Adam said, "No DNA from Sheldon's apartment either that doesn't match Sheldon, Jackie or Nicholas."

"So we got nothing." Danny said.

"Well, I got nothing that is DNA." Adam said, "However, the note from the apartment showed me something."

Adam showed Danny the note. The writing was hard and quickly written.

"The kidnapper was in a hurry. And he was angry, based on his aggressive and sloppy writing." Adam said, "Also, there um, was a black substance on the tape he used to put the note on the wall. It was shoeshine."

"Well, a lot of people use that." Danny sighed, "What about Barbara's clothes?"

"No fingerprints, no DNA." Adam sighed.

"Alright. How is is going with the dirt from the girl's feet and Mac's cases from ten years ago?"

"I'm still working on that. But, I can't possibly find a case when I don't have anything specific to look for. I mean, Sheldon and Mac handled all the cases back then." Adam sighed.

"Alright, well, good work anyway."

Danny left and went to the morgue. At the morgue he met Kim, who was already talking to Sid about the victim.

"Hey Danny." Sid said, "You came right on time."

"Good." Danny said, "What you got?"

"TOD is around 5am this morning." Sid said, "COD is strangulation and I got an imprint from what was used to strangle her."

Sid showed Kim and Danny an imprint on the victim's neck. It looked like studs.

"Studs." Danny said, "I'm thinking teenager."

"A teenage guy who managed to kidnap three girls?" Kim asked, "Not without help."

"Maybe." Danny shrugged, "Anything else?"

"She was raped before she was killed." Sid said, "I found traces of lubricant, but not DNA. Our killer used a condom."

Sid handed Kim the evidence.

"Any news on Sheldon or Jackie?" Sid asked.

"No. Mac is still trying to see what Nicholas can remember." Danny sighed.

**-I-**

**14:00**

Mac was waiting outside Nicholas's room. He was on the phone with Stella. Stella had just been moved to a safe house and she didn't like the idea of Mac running around in New York when someone was out to get him. However, she knew that he needed to find Sheldon.

"Stella, I know it's hard. But I have to do this." Mac sighed.

"_I know Mac. I'm just worried. About everyone. Mac, you got no idea who this man is. He could be anyone._" Stella said, "_How is Nicholas doing?"_

"He doesn't remember much from last night." Mac said, "And he's afraid."

"_Could he stay with us maybe? Until Sheldon and Jackie are back?_" Stella asked.

"Are you sure you have the energy for it? Stella, we're having a baby soon. The doctor told you to rest." Mac said.

"_Mac, Nicholas needs us right now. I can handle it_." Stella said.

"Alright, I'll tell him." Mac said, "I love you."

"_Love you too, bye_."

Mac hung up and sighed. Nicholas was almost refusing to talk. Ever time Mac tried to make him think back and remember a sound or a voice, Nicholas would cry and just shake his head. Mac opened the door to Nicholas's hospital room and sat down on the chair next to the bed.

"Can I go home now?" Nicholas whispered.

"Not yet. But, if you want you can stay with me and Stella?" Mac smiled.

"Okay." Nicholas nodded and reached his arms out to Mac.

Mac picked him off the bed. He thought Nicholas wanted to get down on the floor, but when Mac tried to put him down, Nicholas just embraced him harder.

"Okay, Nicholas. We're going to leave now." Mac said and walked out of the room, with Nicholas in his arms.

He signed the release papers and took the elevator down to the parking lot. Mac still needed to get back to work, but first he had to drop Nicholas off at the safe house. As he approached his car. Nicholas screamed right out and squirmed his way out of Mac's arms. As soon as his feet touched the ground, he ran to hide behind some cars. Mac was about to run after when a voice stopped him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Dt!"

Mac turned around and faced a man he couldn't remember. He understood that it was the man who had kidnapped Sheldon and Jackie, and that Nicholas must have seen his face before and had a flashback.

Milton aimed his gun at Mac and smirked evilly.

"We meet again, Dt. Taylor."

_**TBC…**_

**AN: Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I've changed the rating because I'm not sure if the rating was correct from the start. ****I might make things a bit more like a T story. I think. **

**Sorry for the long update!**

**-I-**

**28th March. 14:10**

Milton smirked. He had Mac exactly where he wanted him. For now at least. Though he had no intensions on killing Mac at the moment. He wanted Mac to make things right first.

"It's such a shame that I have to kidnap two people to make you see the truth." Milton smirked, "To make you find out what you and Dr. Hawkes did wrong ten years ago."

"You've recently been released from prison haven't you?" Mac asked.

"Actually, I've been out for quite a while. It took some time to plan this." Milton said, "Do you remember me Dt. Taylor?"

"I'm Chief Taylor now." Mac said.

"I know. But you weren't when you investigated my case. And Dr. Hawkes wasn't a CSI back then."

"I've handled a lot of cases."

"That's not an excuse! You'll probably remember me once you re-open the case." Milton said, "Here's a hint. It's a family murder. Sister killed by brother."

"Why not do this in a legal way?" Mac asked.

"And who would help an ex-con like me?" Milton asked, "No one would even bother to listen to me."

"What are you doing here now?" Mac asked.

"Actually I was looking for the boy. But I'll let him slip this time. You'll be hearing from me Dt." Milton said and backed away.

Mac waited until Milton was out of sight before he called it in and asked for assistant. Maybe Milton would be arrested as he fled. Mac walked towards some cars and bent down to Nicholas's eye level.

"That's him." Nicholas sobbed, "The bad man."

"I know Nicholas. He's not going to hurt you. You'll stay with me and Stella." Mac said and lifted Nicholas up in his arms.

Nicholas sobbed and Mac did his best to comfort the young boy. As a few officers arrived they started to search through the area for Milton. Mac put Nicholas in the backseat of his car and then drove towards the safe house that he and Stella had to live in. As they stopped outside the house, or rather apartment, Stella opened the door and came to greet her husband and Nicholas.

"Hi Nicholas." Stella smiled, "Are you hungry?"

Nicholas nodded and grabbed Stella's hand. Mac followed them inside the house. Stella had already made some lunch for herself, Mac and Nicholas. When Nicholas finished eating he went to the second bedroom to take a nap, since the poor guy was exhausted after all that had happened.

"I couldn't remember his face Stella." Mac sighed.

"It's been ten years Mac. I've bumped into witnessed from certain cases that I haven't remembered either." Stella said.

"This guy was convicted."

"It's still a long time ago. I don't think you and Sheldon did anything wrong back then, but maybe he was innocent." Stella said, "Maybe the evidence wasn't in his favour."

"It can't have been. He would never have been charged if the evidence didn't point towards him." Mac sighed and rubbed his eyes, "I have to get to the lab. Remember to rest."

"I know what to do Mac." Stella said and gave Mac a soft kiss, "I love you."

"I love you too." Mac said and stood up to leave.

As Mac drove towards the lab, his phone rang and the number was unknown. He frowned and got a gut feeling that it was the kidnapper.

"Taylor."

"_Taylor, I'm disappointed in you. First you take the time to have lunch before you actually go to the lab_." Milton said.

"The lunch was over in fifteen minutes and yes, I actually took the time to do that." Mac growled.

"_I wonder how your pregnant wife is doing. Maybe I should pay her a visit_." Milton smirked.

"You stay away from her!"

"_I know where your safe house is. I can easily kill her and take your unborn children_." Milton said.

Mac growled and hung up. He called Don and told him to move Stella and Nicholas to a knew location and this time, only Don and Mac were supposed to know where the new safe house was.

Mac knew that the kidnapper had to be disguising himself to be able to know so much about Mac's life. He could have easily waited outside the building for Mac, but he must have been inside the building to know that Stella was there. He couldn't have seen her exit the apartment if he hadn't been inside. Or maybe he had followed them before. Mac growled as he arrived at the lab.

**-I-**

**15:30**

Jackie and Sheldon froze as the hotel door opened and someone came closer to the bathroom. Milton opened the bathroom door and smirked at Jackie and Sheldon.

"You're lucky. Your son was with Dt. Taylor." Milton smirked, "I just gave Taylor a warning. They're both safe… for now."

"Let us go. You got Taylor's attention. He will investigate the case. Now you don't need us." Sheldon said.

"Yes I do! He needs to stay focused on the case. And I want to stay free. As long as I have you here, he won't touch me." Milton said, "Now, why don't you strip for me, Jackie is it?"

Jackie nodded. Milton cut her hands loose and pushed her out of the bathroom. Sheldon yelled for him to stay away from Jackie.

"So Jackie, how good is Sheldon in bed?" Milton asked.

"Better than anyone else." Jackie growled.

"How can you say that without even trying to fuck with me?" Milton asked and unbuckled his belt.

"Because you talk a lot of shit and you have a big ego. That means your dick is small." Jackie smirked evilly.

Milton laughed and walked towards Jackie with his belt in his hands. Jackie backed away. She soon backed up against a wall and Milton smirked evilly.

"Come on, what's the big deal? It's not like you're married to Hawkes." Milton said.

"Go to hell!" Jackie growled and tried to fight off Milton as he attacked her.

Milton threw Jackie towards the bed and ripped her clothes off. Jackie kicked and screamed.

"Come on, it'll be good!" Milton laughed and squeezed Jackie's breasts.

He licked her belly and Jackie tried to kick and bite him. Inside the bathroom, Sheldon tried to pull the ropes off his hands. He couldn't stand hearing Jackie screaming and he knew what Milton was trying to do.

"Leave her alone!" Sheldon yelled.

Milton ignored Sheldon and hit Jackie in the face three times. Jackie's vision got blurry and she almost blacked out. Milton touched her body and Jackie weakly tried to fight him off.

"Please don't." Jackie cried.

"You'll be saying please more soon." Milton smiled and took his pants off.

Inside the bathroom, Sheldon almost managed to pull the pipe lose and he grinned.

"I'll fucking kill you!" Sheldon yelled and pulled some more.

The door opened and Milton walked in, naked and hard, he hit Sheldon in the head with a frying pan and Sheldon was knocked out.

"Finally some peace and quiet." Milton smirked and then felt the need for some drugs.

He had heroin with him and he took some before he turned his attention back to Jackie. He caressed her body and ignored her pleas and cries as he raped her.

**-I-**

**16:15**

The team was looking through old case files that involved sibling-murders. Mac was trying to concentrate on reading but his mind kept going to Stella and Nicholas. Don had moved Stella and Nicholas to an apartment closer to his own place. Nobody except Mac and Don knew where it was. It was better that way. All Danny and the rest of the team knew was Stella had been moved, but not to where.

"I found something." Kim said and showed Mac a file.

"This is the guy." Mac said, "I know he looks ten years younger, but this is him."

Mac showed them the picture in the file of Milton Haynes. Convicted for murdering his sister and her husband.

"His sister Maggie was stabbed to death by Milton. Milton also murdered her husband. Supposedly because the husband beat his sister and he was high on heroin at the time. He didn't realize he had killed his sister as well. Two witness placed him outside the apartment around the time of the murder. They said they recognized his clothes." Mac said.

"You were in charge of the investigation." Danny said, "And Sheldon was the coroner."

"Yes, Sheldon said the murder weapon was a butcher knife that was later found in Milton's apartment." Mac said, "He had the same clothes as the murdered and the murder weapon. He was high when we arrested him. He denied killing his sister and her husband, but with two witness putting him on the scene and previous charges for disturbance, there was no doubt that he was the one." Mac sighed, "How could I be so wrong?"

"Mac, you didn't have the same technology back then that we today. Now we can make this right." Danny said.

"But it has nothing to do with technology. If we had tested the same things today we would have gotten the same results." Mac said.

"The clothes had blood on them?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, from the victims. Milton claimed he didn't know how it had gotten there. He must have been framed." Mac sighed and shook his head, "We have to talk to the witnesses again."

"Yeah, because I think they're seriously wrong about who they saw that day." Danny said.

"I'll see if I can find out where they live now." Adam said and turned to face his computer.

Mac's phone rang and again it was an unknown number. He nodded for Adam to trace the call.

"Taylor."

"_Dt. Taylor we talk again. I see you've started investigating_." Milton smirked, "_What have you found?_"

"The case you wanted me to find Milton." Mac said, "You're Milton Haynes."

"_Exactly! So what's your next step?_"

"Well, we'll check all the evidence again." Mac said, "Milton, release Sheldon and Jackie now. You got what you wanted."

"_I want justice! And I haven't gotten it yet. And I don't know if I want to go back to jail._" Milton chuckled.

"I will make everything right. But I need you to release Sheldon and Jackie first." Mac said.

"_Jackie was a good fuck. A little life-less, but that could be because I beat her up first._" Milton smirked.

"You what?! What have you done to her?" Mac asked.

"_I fucked that bitch. It was good. And you won't be able to check for DNA. I used a condom Dt._"

"You release them right now you son of a bitch!" Mac growled.

"_No. Not until you've gotten a little further in your investigation. I will enjoy her company until then._" Milton laughed and hung up.

Mac cursed and ran a hand through his hair. Adam shook his head sadly at Mac. Milton's phone signal was bouncing between different places in NY city.

"He's beaten and raped Jackie." Mac sighed.

"Shit." Danny sighed, "Alright, Adam have you found the witnesses?"

"Right here." Adam said and gave Danny a note with the addresses.

"I'm going to talk to these two and I'm going to get the truth out of them even if it means making some threats." Danny said.

"Danny, don't do anything stupid." Kim said.

"I'm tired of Milton's games. The truth is going to come out and we can get Jackie and Sheldon back." Danny said and left.

**-I-**

**16:30**

Sheldon opened his eyes and saw Milton sitting on the edge of the bathtub, smoking. Sheldon coughed and groaned as he shifted his body.

"What did you do to her?" Sheldon asked.

"I fucked her. She was good, I can see why you like her." Milton said, "I might do it again, but I'm taking a break for now."

"You son of a bitch. Leave her alone." Sheldon said weakly.

"Taylor has started investigating my old case. He's going to make things right and when he does I will let the two of you go. But, if you don't behave Hawkes, I will kill you."

"Let Jackie go."

"No. She's my toy now. My slave." Milton smirked.

"Leave her alone." Sheldon said and coughed.

"Say that again and I will beat the crap out of you!" Milton growled and left the bathroom.

Jackie was still tied to the bed and she was only covered with the sheets. Milton smiled at her as she started to wake up. She cried as she realized what Milton had done.

"Please let me go." Jackie pleaded.

"Nah, I still like you." Milton said, "Jackie, I'll make you a deal. You let me fuck you and I will stay away from your son."

"Promise?"

"Of course." Milton smirked.

"Okay. Deal." Jackie sobbed.

She hated giving her body the monster in front of her, but she did it to keep her son safe. She would do anything for Nicholas. She just hoped that in time she would be able to see him again. Milton left the hotel room to get some food. Jackie felt weak but she still had to try and get lose. She started to pull at the ropes that bound her and managed to get one hand free. But then she had no strength left and she blacked out again.

When Milton came back twenty minutes later he saw that Jackie had one hand lose. He growled and slapped her across the face. Jackie woke up.

"Did you try to get lose?" Milton asked, "I own your body now!"

"Please don't kill me!" Jackie screamed as Milton started hitting and kicking her.

Jackie felt two of her ribs breaking and the pain from Milton's fists as they connected with her face and chest. When Milton was done, Jackie coughed and sobbed.

"Now I feel much better. Keep still or you won't be so lucky next time." Milton said and left Jackie alone to watch some TV.

**-I-**

**17:00**

The door to the apartment opened and Danny showed the woman his badge.

"I'm Dt. Messer from the crime lab, are you Mrs. Lena Fredrickson?"

"Yes."

"Can I come in?" Danny asked.

Lena opened the door wider and let Danny inside. Danny decided to get straight to the point of things.

"Ten years ago you witnessed in a case against Milton Haynes." Danny said, "Tell me what you saw that night?"

"I saw a man with a black hooded-shirt and jeans." Lena said, "He came out with blood on his clothes. Mr. Haynes always wore that outfit."

"But did you actually see Mr. Haynes's face?" Danny asked.

"No. But I didn't need to. The evidence against him was enough." Lena said, "He used to come by every night and cause fights with the husband. It was only a matter of time before he actually killed him. It's just a pity that he had to kill his own sister as well."

"Alright thank you." Danny said.

He left the apartment and sighed. He had already asked the second witness, Mr. Leopold Warner and he had said the same thing as Lena. They had both just _assumed_ that Milton was the killer. But he couldn't blame them. When the evidence against Milton had been so strong, there hadn't been any doubt that he had done it.

Danny went back to the lab and watched some surveillance tapes with Adam. The team had to figure out how Milton knew what they were doing all the time.

"I can't see anyone that looks even similar to Milton." Adam said, "These are just tapes from the lab."

"He had to be in the lab to see us working." Danny sighed, "Where's Mac?"

"Testing the clothes and knife used in the murder. This is really eating him up. He thinks he's made a huge mistake." Adam said.

"He didn't. Not a mistake that no one else wouldn't have made too. Everyone made a mistake. The DA, the CSI, Sheldon, the judge and the jury. Everyone put the wrong person in jail." Danny sighed, "Whoa, who's that?"

Danny pointed at a man with sunglasses standing at a corner, just a few feet away from the lab the team had been in.

"That has to be him." Adam said and zoomed in, "Yeah, that's Milton Haynes."

"He wore a uniform. He disguises himself to blend in. Clever man." Danny said.

**-I-**

**21:00**

Mac rubbed his tired eyes as he drove to the new safe house. Don was in a car behind him and they had made sure that no one else was following them. Mac had found the same evidence as before. But also something new. The clothes hadn't been worn by Milton, because Milton's DNA wasn't on it, which would be expected if Milton wore the same clothes all the time. Mac wanted to go back to the apartment though, the old crime scene and process it again. Hopefully nobody lived there and most of it was untouched.

Mac growled as his phone rang again and he knew it was Milton.

"What?" Mac answered.

"_Stella is a beautiful woman, Taylor._" Milton smirked, "_She's sleeping right now. Oh, the baby kicked._"

Mac paled.

"Are you in the safe house?" He asked.

"_Why do you call it a house when it's an apartment?"_ Milton asked.

"Leave my wife alone!"

"_Why should I? She's so sexy. I should fuck her too._" Milton laughed, "_See you soon Dt._"

Mac stomped on the gas. Milton was in the apartment!

_**TBC…**_

**AN: Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**28th March. 21:00**

"Danny, I found something really strange." Adam said and showed Danny two different coroner reports from Sheldon.

"In one of these reports he says the murder weapon in the Milton-case is a ring and in the second a knife." Adam said confused.

"I've never heard anything about a ring." Danny said, "Mac said the murder weapon was a knife."

"I will check if the report with the ring is fake." Adam said, "Maybe Milton planted it for us."

"Why would he do that though?" Danny wondered, "Keep me posted."

**-I-**

Mac could barely remain in control as he kicked down the door to the safe house and entered with his gun raised. Don was right behind him. They walked to the guest room and checked inside, Nicholas was missing. Mac cursed silently and continued down to the main bedroom. As he opened the door he had to fight not to shoot Milton.

Milton was standing with Stella and Nicholas in front of him with a gun at Stella's head.

"Milton, let them go." Mac said, "They've done nothing to you."

"I don't care." Milton smirked, "Figure out who really killed my sister yet? And her stupid husband."

"No. But we know it wasn't you."

"Can you believe it took you ten years to see that?"

"Milton, all the evidence pointed towards you. The witnesses testified against you." Mac tried to explain, "I'm sorry, but it all pointed towards you."

"I didn't kill my own sister! I would gladly have taken her husband's life, but not hers. I was high that night. Too high to kill someone." Milton growled, "I was convicted because of a stupid ring."

"Ring? It was a knife." Mac said.

"No, Dr. Hawkes wrote in his report that the murder weapon was a ring that I had own during my arrest."

Mac frowned. Ring? Sheldon's report had said the murder weapon was a knife.

"Who told you about the ring?" Mac asked.

"My lawyer did." Milton said, "That stupid scumbag told me I had been convicted because of a ring. Anyone with the same ring could have murdered my sister."

"Who was your lawyer?" Mac asked.

"Jerry Fiennes."

Don and Mac sighed. Jerry Fiennes had been fired years ago when it was discovered that he often lied to his clients. But why would Jerry lie about a ring?

"You were convicted because you had a butcher knife on you when we arrested you, the victim's DNA was on the knife and your clothes." Mac said.

Milton must have been so high that he hadn't noticed that someone had changed his clothes and put the knife in his hands.

"I guess I have to pay Jerry a little visit then." Milton smirked, "I'm going to leave now and you're not going to follow me."

Milton moved towards the door and Mac and Don had no choice but the let him leave. Milton continued out the front door and all the way to an unmarked car that he used. He grabbed Nicholas and pushed Stella away as he jumped in the car and managed to drive away just as Don started shooting at the car.

"I'll follow him!" Don growled as he got inside his own car, called for backup and drove after Milton.

Mac ran to Stella and helped her up on her feet. Fortunately she hadn't fallen on her stomach, but on her side.

"Ouch." Stella gasped, "Oh my god, it hurts."

"Stella, where does it hurt?" Mac asked.

"My side." Stella gasped.

"You're not going in to labor?"

"No, no."

Mac nodded and called for an ambulance. He wouldn't leave Stella's side after this.

In the meantime Don was following Milton. Milton drove like a maniac through the streets and Don worried that he would lose control of the car and not only injure and possibly kill himself, but Nicholas as well. Backup arrived within minutes and Milton started growing nervous. He had to shake the cops to be able to escape.

"Strap yourself with the belt." Milton said to Nicholas, "We're going to have to crash."

Milton slowed down a little to have a bigger chance of surviving the crash. Then he drove towards Central Park and straight towards some trees. He got ready as the car was just seconds away from crashing in to a huge tree.

"Call an ambulance!" Don yelled as he got out of his car and ran towards the crash site.

He could hear Nicholas crying and calling for his mother. Don ran to the car with some officers right behind him. They saw Milton running away from the scene with limp. The officers followed him, while Don checked the car to see how Nicholas was doing.

He could see that Nicholas was physically alright, since the crash hadn't been too big. He unstrapped the scared boy and held him as he waited for an ambulance.

"Don, what happened?" Angel asked as she arrived on the scene.

"Milton tried to kidnap Nicholas. He ran off." Don sighed.

When the ambulance arrived, Angel decided to go with Nicholas; while Don helped the officers look for Milton.

**-I-**

**22:00**

Danny and Kim, the new CSI, looked dead on their feet, but that didn't stop them from working. Stella was still being examined at the hospital, Nicholas was fine but shocked, Milton had managed to escape and there was a new crime scene. Another teenage girl that had gone missing had been found dead. She had been a close friend to the victim Barbara Kimmel.

"She's got strangulation marks just like Barbara and she's barefoot." Kim said, "Without a doubt this is the same killer."

"Yeah, she's been thrown of the school building. The night shift janitor found her." Danny sighed, "What does the imprint on the neck look like?"

"Studs." Kim said, "Who is the third girl that went missing?"

"Michelle Waters." Danny said, "The killer murderer Barbara 5am this morning. And I'm going to guess that our victim here, Tina Jones, has been dead for a few hours as well."

"So Michelle Waters is probably not alive."

"No, not likely." Danny sighed, "Alright, let's do what we do best."

Danny and Kim started processing the scene, but didn't go back to the lab with much evidence. When they arrived at the lab, Adam started processing the victims clothes and belongings.

"Anything on the other case? The coroner's report on the ring?" Danny asked.

"It doesn't match Sheldon's handwriting. Somebody wrote it to trick Milton." Adam said.

"Why? Who would need to do that?" Kim asked.

"Mac said Milton's lawyer was Jerry Fiennes did it. But he's in jail for fraud and selling stuff on the black market." Danny said, "That's it! He wanted Milton's ring, so he tricked him."

"How do we tell for sure?" Adam asked.

"We ask Jerry of course. I'll call Don and tell him to talk to that scumbag attorney." Danny said.

**-I-**

**23:10**

The doctor finished the ultrasound on Stella.

"The babies are fine, alive and kicking." She smiled.

"Thanks Donna." Stella smiled.

Donna left the couple alone. Stella was still shocked about everything that had happened. She was in the hospital with pain on the side of her stomach and Nicholas was treated for shock on the floor above her. Sheldon and Jackie were still missing and Mac looked like was about to explode of anger and worry.

"Mac, I didn't hear him come in. I was asleep." Stella said.

"It's okay. You did nothing wrong Stella. I don't understand how Milton managed to find the safe house. Don and I made sure that only the two of us knew and that nobody followed us." Mac sighed and rubbed his tired eyes, "Adam, Danny and Kim are working so hard to find justice for Milton and they are so close of clearing his name. He doesn't have to do this."

"It's more than just justice for him. He will always be a criminal, but I don't think he wants to be the brother that killed his sister. He won't stop just because you clear his name." Stella said, "And you should be helping Danny, Adam and Kim."

"Stella, I wasn't there with you today and that could have gotten you killed. I'm not making that mistake again." Mac said.

"Mac, I got two officers outside my door. Milton won't be so stupid that he shows up at a hospital that has undercover cops dressed as civilians." Stella said.

"He could." Mac sighed, "Stella, I want to stay here for a while. I'm not leaving you."

Stella nodded and kissed him softly on the cheek. She then laid down and tried to fall asleep. Mac ran his hand through her hair and Stella closed her eyes and drifted of to sleep.

**-I-**

**23:30**

Milton was furious. He had been running for almost an hour through Central Park and NYC to shake off the cops and he had managed to do it in the subway, when he jumped on a train just as the doors closed and it took off. He had come too close of getting caught today and he couldn't risk it again, not until justice had been served.

As Milton changed his clothes, Jackie woke up and saw that he was limping. He took a shot of heroin and then blacked out on the couch. Jackie saw her chance of escape. If she was lucky, Milton had forgot to lock the door, and even if he had locked it, she could use his keys.

Jackie stood up and put on her clothes. She tried not to groan in pain when she moved. She moved very slowly because of the pain.

Before she left, she decided to check on Sheldon, maybe he could come with her. Jackie opened the bathroom door and entered. Sheldon was lying on the floor with a deep gash in his head from when Milton had hit him with a frying pan. Jackie bent down and gently shook Sheldon.

"Sheldon baby, wake up." She said, "Please honey, you have to wake up."

Jackie saw that Sheldon had almost managed to pull the pipe he was tied to out completely. She started pulling at it and grinned when it started to get lose.

"Sheldon baby, wake up." Jackie said.

Sheldon groaned and stirred. Jackie pulled until the pipe was lose from the wall. She pulled the ropes off the pipe and tried to pull Sheldon up, but he was too heavy.

"Baby wake up, please, we can leave now." Jackie said and started crying when Sheldon didn't wake up.

Jackie froze when she heard Milton wake up and call her name. She shook Sheldon harder and he opened his eyes. Then Milton appeared in the bathroom door.

"What the fuck! You little bitch!" Milton growled and slapped Jackie.

He bent down and tried to strangle her and Jackie kicked with her legs to get Milton off her. Sheldon snapped awake and grabbed Milton's injured foot.

"You fucker!" Milton growled and turned to attack Sheldon.

"Run Jackie!" Sheldon yelled as he covered his face with his hands as Milton brutally attacked him with hits and kicks.

Jackie gasped and stood up. She ran to the door and disappeared out in the hallway. She looked around and immediately recognized the Hotel, it was a Hilton Hotel that she had once stayed at. Jackie took the elevator down to the first floor and asked a clerk to call the police.

In the meantime Milton realized that if he didn't move soon, he would get caught. He packed up the most important things he had and tied some new ropes to Sheldon's hands.

Sheldon was completely knocked out and he was bleeding from his lips and nose. Milton grabbed the shower curtain and wrapped Sheldon in it. Then he started dragging Sheldon with him out in the hallway and to a room across the hall. He knocked on the door and aimed the gun at the man that opened.

"Hello, my room is pretty messed up, I'm going to have to use yours." Milton smirked.

**-I-**

**23:50**

"I can tell you that Ms. Jones died at three this afternoon." Sid said, "And the imprint on her neck matches the ones found on Ms. Kimmel."

"So we're looking for the same killer." Kim said, "As we suspected."

"I can also tell you that the killer forgot to use a condom as he raped Ms. Jones." Sid said and gave Kim some DNA evidence.

"Great! He made a mistake, let's hope he's in the system. Thanks Sid." Kim smiled and left the morgue.

She met Danny in the lab, Danny had just got a call from Don saying that Jackie had been found at the Hilton Hotel.

"Kim, Jackie escaped from Milton, you want to come with me to the Hilton Hotel?" Danny asked.

"Absolutely. How is she?" Kim asked.

"Don says she shocked and a bit hysterical. It turns out that Milton rented a room at the hotel and she managed to escape. But when the police checked the room he was supposed to be in…"  
"He wasn't there." Kim sighed.

"No, but his used drugs syringes were and some clothes he left. And blood on the bathroom floor. We have a lot to process and it's not going to be easy." Danny sighed heavily.

"Dt. Messer." Chief Cornell said and he appeared beside him, he was part-time Chief with Mac and had been called in to help with the cases.

"Yeah, that's me." Danny said.

"Adam found your fingerprint on the belongings of Tina Jones."

_**TBC…**_

**AN: Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**23:50**

"I'm sorry, what?" Danny asked.

"Your fingerprint was found on the belongings of Tina Jones." Chief Cornell repeated.

Danny was completely stunned. He had seen Tina Jones and not recognized her.

"I can't really explain that…"

"Well, your print was found on her purse. Adam is going to test the DNA found in the case and if it matches you…"

"Hey! I haven't slept with that girl." Danny said, "I can't explain how my print got on her purse, but I know I didn't sleep or kill Tina Jones."

"Fine. You can go for now, but we're not done yet Dt. Messer." Cornell sighed.

Inside the elevator down to the garage, Danny sighed and slid down the wall.

"I can't explain it." He said.

"Maybe the killer is trying to frame you?" Kim suggested.

"Nah, we would have known about it before then."

"Well, if this isn't sorted out soon you'll be facing big trouble." Kim said.

"And if Cornell doesn't kill me, Damien Devon will."

"Who is that?"

"Damien Devon is Mac and Cornell's boss. He is a pain in the ass sometimes." Danny said.

**-I-**

**29****th**** March. 00:30**

"Sheldon, he, h-he…"

"Jackie, you need to calm down and go with the EMTs to the hospital." Don said and tried to get eye contact with Jackie.

Jackie was hysterical because Sheldon hadn't been found in the hotel room. The officers had knocked on every room in the hotel, but not found Sheldon and Milton yet. Of course they had no idea, that Milton had the man across the hall hostage.

"He beat him…"

Don squeezed Jackie's shoulder and rubbed her back to calm her down.

"Jackie, Sheldon will be okay. We will find him." Don said, "Kim and Danny just arrived, would you like Kim to go with you to the hospital?"

Jackie nodded. Kim had heard everything and sat down next to Jackie in the ambulance. Danny sighed heavily as Don explained that Sheldon was still missing.

"Adam found my fingerprint on the belongings of Tina Jones and I have no idea how it got there." Danny said.

"Adam will clear you in no time." Don said, "I talked to the scumbag Jerry Fiennes."

"And?"

"And he admits that he faked a coroner's report to get access to Milton's ring. He wanted to sell it on the black market. He had a gut feeling that Milton would be high during the trial and therefore wouldn't notice that everyone talked about the murder weapon being a knife." Don said, "He tricked Milton in to believing that he needed the ring for evidence. He sold it for 200 000 dollars on the black market and gave the money to a gang he that he owed the money to."

"And then what? He forgot to get rid of the fake report?" Danny asked.

"Exactly."

"Great. Where is Angel?"

"Still with Nicholas at the hospital, he doesn't want her to leave." Don smiled, "Let's go to the hotel room, it's a mess in there and the blood on the bathroom floor is most likely Sheldon's."

**-I-**

Mac was back at the lab. Stella had forced him to back and help with the cases. Mac frowned as he saw Cornell watching Adam work and he instantly knew something was wrong.

"Can I help you Cornell?" Mac asked.

"Adam found Dt. Messer's fingerprint on the purse that belongs to Tina Jones. Messer says he can't explain how it got there. I don't think he killed her, but if we don't clear him soon then Devon won't be happy."

"He doesn't recognize Tina Jones?" Mac asked.

"No, unfortunately not." Cornell sighed.

"I think I know why his prints are on her purse." Lindsay said from behind the men.

They all turned to look at her and four-month-old Benjamin.

"Danny called me of course and told me he was suspect in the murder case of Tina Jones. I didn't know who it was until I saw her picture on the news." Lindsay smiled, "Danny and I were out having dinner with Benjamin two weeks ago and at a cross section, this half drunk girl lost her balance and almost fell. Danny grabbed her to keep her from hitting her head on the ground and for that he was called idiot and rapist by her. He grabbed her purse that had fallen to the ground."

"Well, alright then. This clears him." Cornell smiled.

"I have to go to the bathroom, Mac could you please hold Benjamin?" Lindsay smiled and gave Benjamin to Mac.

Mac smiled down at the baby boy and he smiled right back.

"Adam has some DNA from the case to test and we hope it's going to match someone in the system." Cornell explained and then looked at the baby boy, "He looks like Danny."

Benjamin kicked with his legs and Mac tickled him a little bit. Benjamin looked a lot of like his father, but Mac had a feeling that he would inherit more of Lindsay's personality.

"This is good practice for you. Have you ever babysat him?" Cornell asked.

"Not yet."

"You should, that way both you and Stella will know what it's like when your little ones arrive."

"That's not a bad idea." Mac smiled.

The computer made a noise.

"Bad news guys, the DNA doesn't match any criminal in the system, but it seems like the method in these murders match another case." Adam said, "It's an unsolved case. Melissa Springer was strangled by a belt with studs, raped and thrown of the roof of a church."

"So we have a serial killer then." Mac sighed, "Why wasn't it solved?"

"The killer used a condom and there were no witnesses, the only thing the police had was a belt that looked like the murder weapon, but they never got a warrant to test it." Adam said, "The night shift investigated this two years ago."

"Find out if she has any family we can talk to." Mac said, "Who was the suspect?"

"A man named Justin O'Malley. He was a colleague to the victim."

"He became a suspect because of a belt?" Cornell asked.

"And it says here, because he admitted to being flirtatious with Melissa." Adam said.

"We'll have to talk to O'Malley."

"And her husband Gabriel Springer." Adam said.

"Great work Adam, I'll talk to Mr. Springer first and see what he has to say." Mac said and started walking towards the elevator.

Cornell thanked Adam for his good work and then followed Mac. Just as they stepped inside the elevator, Lindsay called out.

"Mac, my son is too young to come with you on cases." She grinned.

Mac looked down at the sleeping baby in his arms; he must be more tired than he though.

"Sorry Lindsay, I'm tired." Mac said.

"It's okay." Lindsay chuckled and took Benjamin back.

Mac and Cornell said goodbye and left.

**-I-**

**01:20**

Danny sighed as he stood up. He had processed the entire hotel room and was going to take the evidence back to the lab.

"Still no sign of Sheldon?" Danny asked as Don walked towards him.

"No." Don sighed, "I don't get it. He has to be here somewhere. Milton and Sheldon must be in another room."

"Well, then we should check all the rooms." Danny said.

"We can't without a warrant and no judge will sign it at this hour. So we'll have to wait." Don said, "I'm going to put undercover cops here and see if Milton shows his ugly face at some point. If we haven't got him at eight in the morning, I'll call a judge."

Danny nodded and agreed to the idea. He took the evidence down to his car and back to the lab. Then he and Adam got busy processing.

Meanwhile, five officers went undercover in the hotel. Don and several other cops waited in the surveillance room and hoped that Milton would venture out.

**-I-**

"Mr. Springer, my name is Chief Taylor and this is Chief Cornell, we would like to talk to you about your wife's murder."

Gabriel Springer sighed and opened the door wider to let Mac and Cornell inside the apartment.

"Ask away." Gabriel said.

"We believe that your wife's killer is back. He has kidnapped three students and murdered two of them. He killed them the exact same way as your wife." Mac said, "Did you know this?"

"Yeah, I heard about it on the news. It's probably that asshole O'Malley that did it."

"Sir, he was only a suspect because of a belt. There was no other evidence." Cornell said.

"He had motive. My wife refused to sleep with him and he is mentally unstable, so he murdered her." Gabriel said.

"It never occurred to you that the killer could be somebody else?" Mac asked.

"No, O'Malley is the killer." Gabriel growled, "Now I would like to go back to sleep gentlemen."

Mac and Cornell nodded and left. Instead they drove to O'Malley's house. They knocked on the door, but he didn't answer.

"Justin O'Malley!" Mac called, "NYPD, open the door."

Cornell and Mac un-holstered their guns and kicked the door in. The house was dark and there were photographs on the floor. Mac picked it up and recognized the victim Tina and Barbara.

"This third girl has to be Michelle Waters." Mac said, "These are taken just before they die. They're naked and have belts around their necks.

"O'Malley tried to burn several of these photos." Cornell said as he checked the fireplace.

"So, he's either embarrassed or he's trying to cover his tracks."

"There's a video in the VCR." Cornell said and pressed play.

Mac and Cornell were stunned at what they saw. They saw O'Malley strangle Melissa Springer and the three missing students sitting in a corner, watching.

"They're scared. The students have been forced to watch this." Mac said, "The camera isn't moving, so I'm guessing that it's on a support."

"Gabriel Springer was right, O'Malley did kill Melissa." Cornell sighed.

"And he might have killed Barbara, Tina and Michelle to keep them from going to the police, yet it's strange. This case is two years old, they never said they saw anything back then, why would they go now?"

"They were never asked either." Cornell said, "I'm going to grab a tooth brush from the bathroom so we can see if the DNA from Tina matches O'Malley."

**-I-**

**02:00**

"While you were processing the hotel room, I took the liberty to check Jerry Fiennes criminal record and the trial against him. There were two gang members convicted in the same case. The two gang members that took the 200 000 dollars that Jerry got for selling the ring." Adam said, "And guess what I found when I checked the list of known gang members?"

"Milton's name?" Danny asked.

"No, Milton's brother-in-law."Adam smiled, "Greg Brook, married to Maggie Haynes Brook."

"I have a feeling you got more than that." Danny said.

"Oh yeah, Greg wanted out of the gang and Milton was too high to be able to commit murder at the time of the murder."

"So a gang member killed Maggie and Greg and framed Milton so Jerry could get the ring." Danny said, "They did all that for a ring?"

"For the money the rings was worth. But why didn't they take the ring when they put the clothes and the murder weapon on Milton?"

"I have no idea. But how do we find the real killer, there is no evidence to lead us to him."

"We ask the gang leader?" Adam suggested, "He's in jail for drug smuggling."

"I'll see if I can get him a deal. Great work Adam." Danny said and left to talk to the gang leader.

Adam went back to his lab to process the rest of the evidence that he had. He quickly found out that the clothes and syringes in the hotel room belonged to Milton and the blood to Sheldon. Some blood collected from the bed belonged to Jackie and that's when he also learnt something very sad that would change Jackie and Sheldon's lives forever.

He had just finished processing all the evidence as Mac joined him in the lab.

"Tell me all you got Adam." Mac said.

Adam started with telling Mac what he found out about the murder Milton had been convicted for.

"Danny is on his way to jail to talk to the leader." Adam said.

"Good."

"The blood in the bathroom in the hotel room is Sheldon's, the syringes and clothes are Milton's and the blood in the bed is Jackie's and um…"

"Yes?"

"Jackie was pregnant at the time she was raped and beaten." Adam sighed, "I found two DNA donors in the blood and one matches her and Sheldon, they were going to have a baby."

Mac sighed and rubbed his eyes. Sheldon and Jackie hadn't mentioned a baby, so Jackie probably hadn't known herself.

"Do you know how far along she was?" Mac asked.

"Um, no." Adam said, "I also tested O'Malley's tooth brush and his DNA doesn't match the one found in Tina Jones."

"Shit." Mac sighed heavily, "I have a feeling that Gabriel Springer is hiding something."

"You can take that literally." Angel said as she appeared behind Mac, "Cornell had gone back to O'Malley's apartment and found a body. Not O'Malley though. His name is Vincent McGuire."

"The PI?" Mac asked.

Vincent had caused problems for the team before and was a known private investigator.

"Yes, apparently his hand was sticking up from a bathtub full of dirt." Angel shrugged, "Want to join as me and go there?"

"Sure." Mac said, "Did you leave Nicholas at the hospital?"

"When he got the chance to be with his mother he felt safe again and said I could work and find the bad guy." Angel smiled, "That kid is so cute."

Mac grinned. He had a feeling that in no time Don and Angel would try to have a baby.

**-I-**

**02:30**

"Gabriel Springer hired Vincent McGuire to stalk O'Malley." Angel said, "I just got Vincent's phone records and he called Springer every third hour until a week ago."

Mac nodded and watched the body leave the crime scene to go to the morgue. Mac bent down and picked up Vincent's cell phone.

"It's unharmed." Mac said and dusted for prints, "And there are several prints on it. Let's hope they match someone other than McGuire himself."

Mac snapped a photo of the phone and then sighed as he bagged the phone as evidence.

"Have you checked the apartment for bags of dirt?" Mac asked.

"Yeah, there are several in the bedroom closet and O'Malley's credit card records show that he bought them a week ago." Angel said, "Barbara, Tina and Michelle went missing six days ago."

"I think that Vincent saw the video tape of Melissa Springer's murder and O'Malley caught him do it. He murdered him and buried him in the bathtub."

"And then kidnapped and murdered the students?" Angel asked, "Because he was afraid they would testify?"

"I don't think so. His DNA didn't match the DNA from whoever raped Tina Jones." Mac said, "I have a gut feeling that Gabriel Springer is responsible for the death of Tina and Barbara."

"And most likely Michelle and O'Malley."

"I'll go back to the lab and process the evidence and you get a warrant for Springer's DNA." Mac said.

Angel nodded and made a phone call to a judge. She had to call six different judges before she finally got one to sign a warrant. Angel drove to the judge and got her warrant signed and then drove to Gabriel Springer.

at the same time in the lab, Mac and Adam confirmed that the print pulled from McGuire's cell phone belonged to himself only. They were now listening to the last phone call that McGuire made to Vincent.

"_I have visual evidence of the murder Mr. Springer. You were correct, O'Malley murdered your wife."_ Said McGuire before there was a scream and then the someone hung up.

"Springer wanted revenge so he kidnapped the witnesses and the murderer." Mac said.

"Question is where is he keeping them." Adam sighed.

"Find anything you can about Gabriel Springer." Mac said.

**-I-**

**03:15**

Angel kicked the door in to Gabriel Springer's house and carefully walked inside with four officers right behind her.

"Gabriel Springer, NYDP!" Angel said, "Show yourself."

As Angel opened the bedroom door she saw Springer with Michelle Waters kneeling in front of him. Springer had a knife to her throat. Angel was surprised to see that Michelle was still alive, according to the timeline of the other murders she should have been killed already. O'Malley was sitting in the corner of the bedroom, scared for his life.

"Mr. Springer let them go. We've seen the tape and we will arrest O'Malley for the murder of your wife. Michelle, Tina and Barbara are innocent." Angel said.

"Innocent? They knew what had happened, they attended her funeral and told me how sorry they were, they knew all along and they didn't say anything." Springer growled.

"They didn't want to die. O'Malley forced them to watch the murder and he threatened to kill them." Angel said, "They are innocent."

"_He_ isn't." Springer said and pointed at O'Malley, "I forced him to watch as I murdered Barbara and Tina. As I raped them and strangled them. I forced him to watch."

"He will be put in jail if you let me arrest him."

Springer dropped the knife and got down on his knees as an officer arrested him. Angel arrested O'Malley and called for an ambulance to help Michelle.

"Why did you keep Michelle alive?" Angel asked, once she and an officer were driving back to the department with Springer in the backseat.

"She was special. I liked her. I saw in her eyes that she was telling me the truth about her being forced to watch. But I couldn't let her go." Springer sighed, "She knew too much."

"You understand that you will be charged with two murders, kidnapping and two attempted murders?" Angel asked.

"Yes I do. But I've lost everything so I it doesn't matter to me." Springer said.

Suddenly Springer started shaking and he laid down in the seat. The officer pulled the car over and he and Angel went to the back to see what was going on.

"Can't… breathe." Springer gasped.

"Call for an ambulance!" Angel said to the officer as she pulled Springer out of the car, "Take it easy Mr. Springer, take a deep breath."

Springer calmed down a little and Angel gave him a small, comforting smile, "That's it." She said.

Before Angel or the officer had any chance to react, Springer head-knocked Angel and grabbed her gun from the holster. He shot the officer in the chest and then turned to Angel.

"You want to know why Melissa became a target for O'Malley?" Springer asked, "He told me, she was simply at the wrong place at the wrong time. We had a fight that night and she left to take a walk and then she happened to run in to O'Malley and he decided to kill her."

"Please Gabriel, put the gun down. The officers needs help." Angel pleaded.

"We fought about me." Gabriel said, "She didn't want me anymore. But I loved her and she didn't deserve to die."

"Gabriel please."

"O'Malley deserves to die and I have to make sure that he does." Gabriel cried, "For my wife's honor."

With that said Gabriel pulled the trigger and shot Angel in the head.

_**TBC…**_

**AN: Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**29****th**** March. 03:20**

Getting the chance to talk to a dangerous gang leader at this hour wasn't easy. Danny had waited for a long time, but now he finally sat face to face with the man who had organized the murder of Magie and Greg gand had caused Milton to go crazy.

"Marquez Gonzales, leader of the Black Mamba gang." Danny said, "You and Fredrick Miles were convicted for drug smuggling and attempt to commit murder of a woman named Cindy."

"Yeah I know why I'm here, I don't need to hear it again." Marquez sighed.

"You were convicted because Jerry Fiennes gave you up as he was arrested for selling a ring on the black market and he admitted to selling human organs as well, but that could never be proved."

"Exactly."

"What I'm wondering is why you decided to frame Milton Haynes for the murder of Maggie and Greg Brook." Danny said, "You framed an innocent man, who became so obsessed with proving his own innocence that he kidnapped two people to get our attention."

"So? That doesn't bother me."

"It does actually. Because until we catch the real killer, he won't give up." Danny said, although he had a gut feeling that finding the real killer still wouldn't stop Milton from committing crime.

"What's in it for me?"

"I can make your sentence shorter. I can tell the judge you cooperated."

"So you want a name huh?"

"A name and the whole story about the murder." Danny said.

"Alright. Greg wanted out, but he knew too much for me to just let him leave. He had to die and that bitch of his happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time." Marquez smirked, "And Milton? He was perfect. He was a druggie and wouldn't even remember the murder he supposedly committed. So we framed him. Put the murder weapon in his hands and the blood-covered clothes on him."

"Who really killed Maggie and Greg?" Danny asked.

"A guy named Mark Felton. He's probably hanging around somewhere in my old place." Marquez smirked, "If he's not there, then I don't know where he is."

"Did you know about the ring that Jerry sold?" Danny asked.

"No, I didn't. If I had I would have taken it from Milton as we put the clothes on him." Marquez said, "Jerry showed up a week later with 200 000 dollars and told me how he had sold it. It's not like a cared about the fact that he faked a coroner's report to get the ring, that's his problem."

"Thank you Mr. Gonzales for your help." Danny said and stood up to leave.

"Hey, you'll tell the judge I cooperated?" Marquez asked.

"I will." Danny said as he stepped out of the interview room.

He walked out of the prison and just as he reached his car, he got a phone call from Don.

"Messer." Danny answered.

"_Danny, Angel and officer Heard, just got shot!"_ Don exclaimed.

Danny paled. He could hear that Don could barely keep it together.

"Are they…?"

"_Angel is still alive, but not Heard. That bastard Springer shot them so he could escape. He shot her in the head Danny."_ Don said, on the verge of tears.

Danny could hear the sirens of the ambulance and understood that Don was inside the ambulance with Angel.

"She'll make it Don, she's strong." Danny said.

Don told Danny which hospital they were going to and Danny promised to hurry there.

**-I-**

**03:40**

"Boss! How's Angel?" Adam asked as he entered Mac's office.

Mac had just gotten off the phone with his boss Damien Devon. Every police officer that could be used was being called in to catch Springer.

"She went in to cardiac arrest in the ER, but they got her back. They're taking her to surgery. Damien Devon is pulling in every cop he can to find Gabriel Springer."

"I found something very interesting about him." Adam said, "He's been treated for schizophrenia. But he constantly ignored his medication. He switched mood like a pregnant woman, or worse. I think that's why his wife went out to take a walk the night she was killed. They had a fight and she was tired of his mood swings and behavior."

"And she simply happened to run in to O'Malley." Mac sighed, "I'll have a talk to O'Malley."

"What should I do now, boss?" Adam asked.

"Danny called and said we had to locate a man named Mark Felton, you do that. Call me when you find him." Mac said and stood up to leave.

He walked to the interrogation rooms and opened the door to the room O'Malley was in. O'Malley jerked awake. He was tired of course and still shocked about what he had been through.

"I have you on the murder of Melissa Springer." Mac said as he sat down across the table from O'Malley.

"I know."

"Tell me why you killed her."

O'Malley smirked evilly and Mac saw in his eyes, his true nature. A psychopath with a severely huge ego.

"I tried to get in bed with her, but she refused. I was just going to scare her a little bit, but when I saw the fear in her eyes, I couldn't help myself. So I killed her." O'Malley confessed, "I raped her and it was _good_."

Mac stood up and slammed his hands down on the table. He glared at the man in front of him.

"You murdered an innocent woman and forced three young girls to watch." Mac growled.

"They wanted better grades and told them that it was the only way. Then I made sure they never forgot. Every week I sent a photo of Melissa's face to them." O'Malley said, "It wasn't until her husband Gabriel showed up, that I realized I had fucked with the wrong person. If I had known that he was crazy, I would have picked another girl."

Mac grabbed O'Malley by the collar and shoved him towards the wall. O'Malley winced as his head hit the wall.

"Tell me what happened this week." Mac growled.

"Jesus man, um… that PI broke in to my house and saw the video of the murder. I had to kill him and I buried him in my bath tub, I was going to take care of him later on, but then Gabriel kidnapped me." O'Malley said, "I got to watch as he raped and murdered Barbara and Tina, it was good. He got rid of the only witnesses against me."

Mac growled.

"You ruined the lives of three young girls and a man." Mac said, "What about the pictures?"

"I got them sent to me, before my kidnapping. I burned them to hide them." O'Malley shrugged.

Mac let go of O'Malley and they both sat down again.

"I love women and especially when they fight me." O'Malley smirked, "I know I'm making you pissed right now, because you keep clenching your hands in to fists."

"You are a sick man you're finally going to the place you belong." Mac said and stood up to leave.

"What, am I going to heaven?" O'Malley teased.

"Even better. Jail." Mac smirked and left.

Mac took a deep breath outside to calm down. He could feel his patience slipping. He was tired and worried. He had one friend missing, two other in the hospital and his wife in the hospital as well.

**-I-**

**06:00**

Don was sitting in a chair in the waiting area with Danny on one side of him and Mac on the other. All three men were tired of the tragic events that kept on coming. They looked up to see a doctor approach them.

"Are you here for Jennifer Angel?" He asked.

"Yes, we are." Don said and stood up with his friends, "Is she going to be okay?"

"Hopefully in time, however we can't tell until she wakes up. She's slipped in to a coma. She got through the surgery perfectly fine and we managed to retrieve the bullet for you." The doctor said and handed Mac the bullet, "The bullet did some damage to her nervous system and I fear that she might have some trouble feeling on some parts of the body, especially the right side of her face."

"But that can be fixed, right?" Don asked.

"Maybe. On some people it can and some others I can't." The doctor said, "She's in room 214 if you want to see her."

Don nodded and sighed. He walked towards the room with Danny and Mac. When he opened the door, his heart broke. He saw his girlfriend, the woman he loved more than anyone else in the world, lying in bed with a tube down her throat and her face covered in bandages. The doctor had been forced to shave off her hair for surgery. Don felt tears slide down his cheeks as he sat down next to her and grabbed her hand.

"I was going to ask her to marry me this weekend." Don said quietly, "I had bought a ring already."

"She would have said yes and jumped in to your arms." Danny said.

"Yeah, that's typical Angel." Don smiled, but his smile faded quickly again.

"Don, We're going to leave you alone with Angel for a while. I'm going to check on Stella and then process this bullet." Mac said, "Although, we already now it's from Angel's gun."

"I'm going back to the lab to find Springer and Milton." Danny said, "Will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine." Don said.

Danny and Mac left and Don kissed Angel on the cheek.

"Hey baby, it's me Don. I love you so much and I really want you to wake up." Don whispered in her ear.

Meanwhile, Mac opened the door to Stella's room only to find her still asleep. It was good for her. She needed all the sleep she could get. Mac gave her a soft kiss on the lips and then left. Danny was waiting for him outside the room.

"Mac, how do we find Springer?" Danny asked.

"We use O'Malley as bait, we tell the press that he was released and sent home. Springer won't be able to resist the chance to kill him." Mac growled.

"What about Milton and Sheldon?" Danny asked.

"If nothing happens in and hour or two, we're going to search every room in that hotel for them." Mac said, "I'm tired of playing games, it's time to end this."

**-I-**

**06:40**

Mac had talked to the press and said that O'Malley had been released. O'Malley was sitting in his apartment with cops surrounding the place on the outside and inside. They were hiding in every spot possible and just waited for Springer to show up.

"Adam tell me you got something." Mac said.

"I got the location where Mark Felton is hiding." Adam said and gave a note with the address to Mac.

"I can take that." Danny said, "I'll take a bunch of officers with me and arrest this SOB."

"I'll go to the hotel and… Don?"

Danny and Mac looked confused at Don, who was standing in the doorway.

"I'm going to O'Malley's place, I want to catch the man who shot Angel." Don said with a tone that said it was no point in arguing with him.

"Alright. Let's do what we do best." Mac said and everyone left in different directions.

Adam looked around in the empty lab, "Guess I can do… nothing." He shrugged.

Danny drove a deserted part of NYC and then to the only house that looked like it was about to fall apart. It wasn't a house you should live in, but Adam had tracked Mark Felton to that place by his cell phone. Danny and four officers carefully burst through the door to the house and interrupted six gang members as they were switching drugs. They jumped up and ran towards different rooms in the house.

"NYPD, come you with your hands in the air!" Danny growled.

Nobody showed themselves and Danny and the officers split up. Two shots were heard as two gang members committed suicide by cop. Danny opened the bathroom door and saw Mark and another gang member.

"Hands in the air and drop to the floor!" Danny said, "Do it now!"

The unknown gang member jumped forward and knocked Danny to the ground, Mark took the chance to escape through the bathroom window. Danny pushed the other guy off and he ran towards the officers down the hall. He was knocked down and arrested. Danny climbed through the bathroom window with officer Jackson close behind him.

"Mark Felton!" Danny called as he saw Mark disappear behind a corner, "Stop!"

Danny and Jackson followed Mark to an abandoned warehouse and saw Mark climb up the emergency stairs and in through a window. Danny took the same way, while Jackson decided to use the front door and hopefully surprise Mark.

"Felton!" Danny called, once he was inside the warehouse, "You're under arrest!"

From out of nowhere, Mark appeared and hit Danny in the face with a shovel. Danny felt his nose break but that didn't stop him from running after Mark. Mark took some stairs down and ran straight in to Jackson. As he fought with Jackson, Danny grabbed his jacket and dragged him off Jackson.

"Mark Felton, put your hands in the air!" Danny growled, "You're under arrest for the murder of Maggie and Greg Brook, drug smuggling and assault on two police officers."

"I haven't done shit, man!" Mark said, "I'm innocent."

"Shut up asshole, Gonzales gave you up." Danny sighed.

Jackson handcuffed Mark and led him away. Back at the house there were two ambulances waiting for anyone who was injured, only Mark and two other gang members had survived, the rest had been shot. Danny was treated for his broken nose.

"Can you just fix my nose right here?" Danny asked the EMT.

"I would really like to take you to the hospital." The EMT said.

"Alright, alright." Danny sighed and sat down in the ambulance.

**-I-**

**07:20**

As expected Gabriel Springer showed up at O'Malley's house. He was at the front door and tried the door handle, it was open. Don was hiding in the kitchen and tried to keep his rage under control. He just wanted to shoot Springer in the head like he had done to Angel.

"O'Malley!" Springer growled and aimed his gun at O'Malley.

Justin O'Malley stood up from the couch and raised his hands.

"Look man, I have nothing to do with this shit." He said.

"Shut up, you murdered my wife and the cops let you go!" Springer growled, "Down on your knees."

O'Malley obeyed and wondered when the cops were going to show up. Just then Don and the others burst in to the room and aimed their guns at Springer.

"Drop your gun Gabriel." Don growled, "Or I'll put a bullet in your head."

"He's guilty of murder!" Springer exclaimed.

"And he'll get his punishment. We used him as a bait to get you." Don said, "Now drop the gun."

Springer sighed and lowered the gun, just as an officer stepped forward to cuff him, he raised it and turned to aim at Don. Don didn't hesitate as he shot Springer in the chest. O'Malley was handcuffed and led away and an officer called for an ambulance for Springer, but by the time it got there, he was already gone.

Don decided to go back to the hospital and see Angel again. He sat down by the side of her bed and squeezed her hand gently.

"Springer is dead. I shot him when he tried to shoot me." Don said quietly and just watched Angel for a while.

On the other side of town, Mac and SWAT were waiting for Milton to show himself. If he didn't soon, they would search through the every single room in the hotel.

Meanwhile, Milton was getting tired in the hotel room he had forced himself inside. The man who he had as hostage was sitting on the couch. Sheldon was lying in the bathroom, after going through another beating.

"I have to work." The man said.

"What's your name?" Milton asked.

"Lucius Marble."

"What do you work with?"

"I'm a professor at chemistry and I have a seminar in two hours." Lucius lied.

He had already had a seminar two days earlier, but he had to get out of the room and call the cops somehow.

"Well, Lucius, I don't really know if I can just let you leave." Milton said and then yawned.

"I won't do anything stupid."

"And how can I trust you with that?"

"Well, if I do anything stupid you could kill the man in the bathroom. I don't want to risk his life."

"True." Milton yawned, "You're not going anywhere."

"But…"

"No buts!" Milton growled and pulled the cable from the TV to the wall out and tied Lucius to the bed leg. Lucius sat on the floor and watched as Milton slowly fell asleep. When he heard Milton snoring, he tried to pull his hands lose.

"Come on, come on." He growled low and managed to get one hand free.

Once one hand was free it was easy to get the other one lose as well. Lucius carefully stood up and walked towards the door. He opened the door and peeked outside. As he closed the door, he could hear Milton waking up in the room and cursing. Lucius hurried down the hallway to the elevator and took it down to the first floor. He ran to the check-in-desks and told them to call the police. Since they knew the police were already there, they simply waved a few undercover cops over.

"Mac, a man named Lucius Marble says Milton is in his hotel room, number 313." The SWAT leader said.

Mac and SWAT, who had seen Lucius run to the elevator on the surveillance cameras, quickly took the elevator up to the right floor. They approached the room with their guns raised and kicked the door in.

"NYPD! Milton Haynes if you're in here, show yourself!" Mac growled and walked towards the only closed door in the room, the bathroom. When he opened it, he saw Sheldon lying on the floor, covered in blood.

"Call an ambulance!" Mac said, "Sheldon, wake up."

Mac gently shook Sheldon, but he didn't wake up.

"Any sign of Milton?" He asked the SWAT leader.

"No, he went out the window and used the balcony to climb either up or down. And from there he can use the stairwell to escape."

"Search every floor and every room. We can't let him escape again." Mac said firmly, "Sheldon, come on, wake up."

_**TBC…**_

**AN: I'm not sure if Angel's first name is Jessica or Jennifer, so I decided to use Jennifer. **_**Please review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**29****th**** March. 10:30**

Danny approached Mac, who was sitting on a bench in the ICU waiting are. Mac had his face in his hands and Danny patted his back as he sat down next to his boss and friend. Everybody needed to rest desperately or they would collapse.

"How's Sheldon?" Danny asked.

"He's unconscious." Mac sighed and lifted his head up, "He has three broken ribs, internal bleeding, bruises all over his body and a concussion."

"He'll recover."

"Physically yes."

"Mentally as well. Hawkes is a strong man." Danny said.

"Danny, he's been through a living hell." Mac said, "I've been in his position. Scared for my life and basically tortured. It's not easy to recover from."

"I'm not saying it won't be hard. But I know that Sheldon will recover in time."

Mac nodded and rubbed his tired eyes. He had been to see Stella and was now waiting for her to be released.

"Mac, you need to go home and get some sleep." Danny said.

"We all do." Mac sighed and stood up as he saw Stella approach the bench.

Mac wanted to sleep, but he also wanted to find Milton and end all of this once and for all. Mac didn't want to leave Stella's side now that that they were going back to their place again. Milton could come back for her and he didn't want to risk her or the babies lives in any way. Stella gave Mac a soft kiss before she hugged Danny.

"Can we see Sheldon?" She asked

"Not yet." Mac said, "We need to get home."

Danny followed the couple outside and they parted ways at the parking lot. Danny longed to get back to Lindsay and Benjamin. He hadn't seen his son in several hours because of the case. He missed his little family very much.

Mac helped Stella inside the car and then drove off home.

"Mac, any word on where Milton is?" Stella asked.

"Not one. We searched every floor and every room in that hotel, but he managed to slip past us. We caught him on the surveillance cameras when he ran out through the hotel garage." Mac sighed, "He's been gone since that."

"He won't be able to stay hidden for very long. He needs attention and he will get it somehow." Stella said, "And when he does you will find him."

"I just hope he doesn't come after you or anybody else on the team."

"So do I." Stella said.

Once they got home, they went directly to bed. Both too tired to even take their clothes off and change in to something more comfortable. Stella fell asleep with her head on Mac's chest and his arms wrapped protectively around her.

**-I-**

When Danny got home he found Lindsay and Benjamin in the kitchen, eating a late breakfast. Lindsay hugged Danny for a long time and he kissed her softly. Benjamin protested after a while and Danny grinned as he picked up his son to cuddle with him.

"Hey there, did you miss daddy?" Danny asked, "Daddy missed you a lot."

"We both missed you." Lindsay smiled, "He hasn't been sleeping well when you haven't been here, but today we woke up late."

"I'll be home until Milton does something he shouldn't." Danny said, "He is our only case for now and we got three days off."

"Unless he decides to end your vacation." Lindsay said, "How is Sheldon?"

"Unconscious."

"Jackie? Angel?"

"Both okay. Angel is still in a coma and Jackie can leave the hospital tomorrow." Danny said, "Although I don't think she will until Sheldon wakes up."

"We have to go see all three of them." Lindsay smiled, "Now, I know how much you love spending time with Benjamin and I, but you need to sleep."

Danny nodded in agreement and gave Benjamin back to Lindsay. He kissed both of them goodnight before heading to the bedroom. Lindsay continued to feed Benjamin, who whined as his father left.

"I know sweetheart, it's hard to see daddy leave." Lindsay whispered.

**-I-**

**17:00**

Mac woke up from his sleep when he felt something heavy on his chest. He opened an eye and looked in to the eyes of Missy. Stella's cat.

"Oh Jesus. Get off." Mac groaned and turned on his side.

Missy fell off and glared at Mac from the floor. She then jumped up on him again and decided to rest on his hip. Mac sighed. He fell asleep for a few more minutes until Missy decided that Mac had to get cleaned. She licked his face and Mac growled when he woke up.

"You are the most annoying cat in the whole world." Mac said and put her down on the floor.

Missy started to meow and Mac pulled a pillow over his head. He lifted his head up and looked at his wife when she started laughing.

"She might be the most annoying cat in the world, but you wouldn't pick another cat to have rather than her." Stella grinned.

"True. It's because she looks so sad when you ignore her." Mac chuckled, "Are you hungry?"

"Oh yes." Stella smiled and they both got up.

Missy followed them to the kitchen and stoked against Mac's legs when he made dinner. Mac tried not to step on her.

"Please get out of the way." Mac said and looked down at Missy with pleading eyes.

Missy just sat at his feet and waited for him to pick her up. When Mac and Stella ate their dinner, Missy watched them intensely and stared at Mac for several minutes.

"Once the kids start crawling and bite things, she will meet her masters." Mac grinned.

"She's tough, she will show them who the boss in this place is."

"But that's me."

"Mac, you never own a cat. The cat owns you." Stella grinned, "What are we going to do today?"

"Lay on the couch and watch movies." Mac smiled, "Sounds good to you?"

"Absolutely." Stella smiled widely.

**-I-**

**31st ****March. 09:30**

Lindsay gave Jackie a small smile as she entered the hospital room. Danny was outside, trying to get Benjamin to sleep before joining the two women in Sheldon's room. Lindsay looked at her friend in the bed and felt some tears falling.

"I'm so sorry Jackie." Lindsay said and hugged the other woman.

Jackie nodded and wiped a few tears away. When she had heard that she had lost her baby, she had cried for three hours straight. Little Nicholas hadn't understood why at the time, but now he knew. Nicholas was asleep in Jackie's arms.

"My doctor said I should go home and get some sleep." Jackie said, "But I'm afraid to leave him again. I already did at the hotel."

"You saved him by doing that. We wouldn't have known where you were if you hadn't left." Lindsay said.

Danny had told Lindsay everything about the case.

"But what if he thinks of it as a betrayal?"

"He won't. We both know Sheldon. You know in your heart that you did the right thing and so does he."

"I love him Lindsay." Jackie cried.

"And he loves you." Lindsay smiled.

The door opened and Danny entered with Benjamin in his arms. Jackie smiled and stood up to give Danny a friendly hug. She looked down at Benjamin and grinned.

"Hey there little one."

Benjamin smiled right back at Jackie. Danny sat down on the other side of the bed, across the ladies.

"How's he doing?" He asked.

"His doctor thinks he might wake up soon." Jackie smiled widely.

"That's great. You know what he will tell you when he wakes up?" Danny asked.

"No, what?"

"To get some rest and food." Danny smiled, "I bet both you and Nicholas needs it."

"Yes, I can't let Nicholas spend every day at a hospital. He needs to get home." Jackie sighed, "Is our apartment safe?"

"Yeah, it looks like before the attack too." Lindsay smiled, "Why don't you and Nicholas get something to eat and we'll stay here."

"Okay, thank you so much for your support." Jackie smiled.

"That's what family is for." Lindsay and Danny said.

**-I-**

**11:00**

Sid was playing a board game with his two children when his wife told him he had a phone call waiting. Sid got a gut feeling that it was job related. As much as he loved his job, he didn't want to leave now that he had three days off. He wanted to spend it with his family.

"Hello?" Sid answered.

"_Hello Dr. Hammerback_."

Sid frowned. He didn't recognize the voice, but he knew that the tone was serious. Even scary.

"Yes?"

"_Your wife seems happy that your back home after a few rough days._"

"Um, yes. She is."

"_I noticed that Lindsay was too."_

"Lindsay? You mean…"

_"Danny's Lindsay yes. She was happy he was back home again. Just like your wife._"

"Who is this?"

"_I will tell you my name if you tell me how old your kids are._"

Sid swallowed hard. This had to be Milton, he was sure of it. Sid waved for his wife to give him his cell phone. He found Don's number and called, giving the phone to his wife Sarah.

"Um, why do you want to know that?" Sid asked.

He wasn't used to talking to criminals on the phone and he feared that Milton was just outside his apartment.

"_I like your daughter, how old is she?_"  
"Younger than you are."

"_Funny guy. Tell me Dr. Does she have a boyfriend?_"

Sid looked towards his son and daughter. They smiled at him. Sarah told them to go to the living room and stay there.

"Not that I know of." Sid said.

"_Interesting. Dr. would you mind having a visitor today?_"

"Visitor?" Sid asked, "You mean you?"

"_Exactly._"

Sid looked at the phone as Milton had hung up. He jumped in fear as someone started pounding on the door.

"Take the kids and hide in our bedroom, do not let anyone inside until I say so!" Sid said to his wife.

Sid peeked through the glass on the door and recognized Milton from the pictures he had seen of him. Sid grabbed a kitchen knife and then the cell phone on the kitchen table.

"_Sid, where is he?_" Don asked.

"Outside the front door." Sid said, "I have to hang up, he's inside."

Sid hung up and swallowed hard as he came face to face with the man every cop in NY were chasing.

"Sid Hammerback. Father of two, married and an a coroner." Milton smirked, "So you never answered my question, how old are your kids?"

"It's none of your business." Sid said.

Milton approached Sid and Sid backed away. When the sirens from the police cars started coming closer, Milton growled.

"See you later." Milton smirked and ran out of the apartment.

Sid was still shocked when Don and six officers ran inside the apartment.

"Sid, are you okay?" Don asked.

"He's after my kids. Especially my daughter. He wondered if she had a boyfriend." Sid said and then walked to his bedroom to opened the door.

He hugged his wife and kids and explained the situation for them. Don insisted that they move to a safe house and nobody had any objections.

**-I-**

**11:30 **

Mac had mixed feelings as he stepped out of the elevator to the lab. He was happy that Milton had started making contact with someone on the team, because that meant they could catch him soon. But, he was sad to leave Stella at home again and that Sid had become a target for Milton.

"Boss, I traced the call to Milton's cell phone and well, he threw it in a dumpster." Adam said as he met up with Mac in the hallway.

"He's smart. He'll buy a new cell phone and call again." Mac said, "Make sure that you put a bug in everyone's cell phone that belongs to someone in the team."

Adam nodded and bumped in to Don as he turned to leave. Don gave Adam his phone to start with.

"Sid has been moved to a safe house." Don said, "Let's hope that'll keep Milton away."

Mac nodded and sighed heavily. He was about to say something more when his phone rang, he didn't recognize the number and walked towards the AV lab as he answered.

"Taylor."

"_Taylor, Taylor, Taylor. Placing Dr. Hammerback in a safe house wasn't a very clever idea._" Milton said, "_At least not when I know where it is._"

Mac was stunned. Only Don, Mac and Adam knew where the safe house was. Milton could have no idea.

"How do you know where he is?" Mac growled.

Adam was frantically trying to trace the call as Mac kept Milton on the line.

"_I can't tell you that. Oh and by the time Adam traces the call, I will be long gone and the phone will be in a dumpster._" Milton laughed, "_Good luck finding me Taylor._"

Mac growled when Milton hung up.

"He knows where Sid is." Mac said.

"How the hell can he know that?" Don asked.

"He must have followed you or he has an inside source." Mac sighed, "Adam?"

"He's in Central Park." Adam said.

"He's tossed the phone already. He will only keep one phone for one call." Mac said.

"Alright, I will take Sid and his family somewhere else and call you when I get there."

"Use a taxi." Mac said, "It will be harder for Milton to follow you then."

Don nodded and left. Adam called for him to come back and get his phone first.

"Every call that comes to you I will hear, I'll only trace if it's Milton calling though." Adam explained.

Don nodded and then left. Mac sat down on a chair and sighed heavily. He gave Adam his phone and watched as Adam worked his magic.

"Same to you boss." Adam said as he gave Mac's phone back.

"Thanks Adam. I'm sorry to let you work this much with tracing calls. Unfortunately we won't be able to rest until Milton is caught."

"I'm prepared to help in any way I can." Adam smiled.

Mac growled when he got another phone call, but when he saw that it was Stella calling, his anger switched to worry.

"Stella?"

"_Mac, my water just broke!_"

"What?!"

"_I'm going in to labor, oh god, it hurts._" Stella panted.

_**TBC…**_

**AN: I don't know if they ever mentioned in the TV show how old Sid's kids were, so I just made something up and I'm not sure if he had a son and a daughter or two daughters. Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**31st March 12:00**

Mac was driving like a maniac through NY with Stella in the passenger seat of the car. Stella was panting and every now and then she winced in pain.

"Hold on Stella, almost there." Mac said.

Mac had never been this nervous or scared before, not even when he had been kidnapped and almost killed. Mac had told Adam to call his team and tell them what was going on. When Mac finally reached the hospital, he parked the car as close to the emergency entrence as he could and then helped Stella out of the car.

"I can't walk Mac, it hurts so much." Stella gasped and her knees buckled.

Thankfully, two male nurses saw them and ran towards Mac and Stella with a wheelchair. The nurses helped Stella down in the chair and wheeled her inside.

"Let's get you inside a room and examined." One of the nurses said.

Mac followed and could feel the sweat run down his face; his heart was pounding and his hands shaking.

"Drink some water and you'll feel better soon." The other nurse said, "I'm Todd by the way and don't worry, everything will be just fine."

Mac nodded and gulped down the water quickly. Stella got help to lie down in bed and Todd went to find a doctor.

"I'm Spencer and the nurse who just left is Todd, we'll be with you through this, Mrs.?"

"Taylor. Stella Taylor." Stella smiled, she always loved saying her last name, "But you can call me Stella and him Mac."

Spencer smiled and guided Mac to a chair next to the bed.

"Have you done this before?" Mac asked, he didn't want any rookies to help his wife.

"Several times, so there is no need to worry." Spencer smiled.

Stella chuckled and then groaned in pain as she got a contraction. The door to the room opened and female doctor entered, she smiled and shook hands with Stella and Mac.

"I'm Tanya Mitchell." The doctor introduced herself.

"Please tell me I can start pushing soon." Stella panted.

Tanya examined Stella and then shook her head, "Not yet. You're not dilated enough. You could try to walk around and see if that helps."

Stella nodded and rested her head against the pillow; she needed to rest just a little while before trying to walk. She glanced over at Mac and giggled.

"I never thought I'd see you so pale and stunned." She smiled.

Mac chuckled and kissed Stella's hand softly, "I am completely terrified."

Stella smiled, it wasn't easy for Mac to admit to being terrified, but she was glad he had told her that. She was glad he hadn't tried to convince her that he was okay.

**-I-**

**14:00**

Adam jumped in fear as Don called his name from behind his back. Adam also dropped his coffee and burned his hand slightly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Don said.

"It's okay." Adam said and washed his hand and took a new cup of coffee.

"I thought of something." Don said, "Is it possible that Milton hacked our surveillance system and can see us?"

"It's possible, that wouldn't make him hear us talk though." Adam nodded, "And he somehow hears our conversations."

"Well, he hasn't called me since I left the lab and hid Sid somewhere else."

Adam thought for a moment and then snapped his fingers, "He's listening to us! He has bugged our cell phones."

"When would he have time to do that?"

"I don't know. But I can see if he did in the lab maybe. He could have done this weeks ago." Adam shrugged, "There is no harm in making sure."

Adam and Don walked to the AV Lab and Adam called for an officer to bring him all the surveillance tapes from the last month.

"If he has bugged our phones, why didn't you notice that when you put in your bug?" Don asked.

"He could have put it somewhere else in the phone and not where I put it." Adam said, "Or it's very small and I missed it, I didn't think about checking for a bug at the time."

"Check my phone now." Don said and gave Adam the phone.

Adam started checking the phone and found the bug he had planted himself, then he saw a small wire that wasn't supposed to be there and traced it to a small bug under the microphone.

"You were right." Don smiled, "He put a bug in our phones."

"I'll remove yours."

"No! Let him listen. That way we can use me as bait." Don said, "He won't call if he figures out that we removed the bug."

Adam nodded and left both Milton's and his own bug. When an officer arrived with the surveillance tapes shortly after, Adam got busy watching over two hundred tapes of video. Don decided to help and sat down next to Adam, they made sure they had coffee with them to keep them sane.

**-I-**

**14:30**

Danny read the e-mail out loud to Lindsay and she shook her head.

"Milton is clever." She sighed.

"Yeah, he put bugs in our phones and that's how he knows where we all are and how the case is going." Danny growled, "I'm going to shoot that jerk."

"Maybe you should go to the lab and help?" Lindsay suggested.

Danny shook his head; there was nothing he could do in the lab to help. Adam and Don were doing all that could be done and Danny would just be in the way.

"Lindsay… you and Benjamin should go to my mom's place and stay there until all this blows over."

"Danny, I don't want to hide."

"You know I trust you to take care of yourself and protect Benjamin, but Milton is crazy and he managed to break in to Stella's safe house. He can do the same here."

"Will we be safe at your mother's place? He could do the same there." Lindsay said.

"My mom has a rifle under her bed and a bad temper." Danny grinned.

Lindsay chuckled; she knew her mother-in-law was a woman nobody should mess with. Danny pulled Lindsay in to his arms and gave her a kiss.

"Our son is awake." Lindsay smiled when Benjamin's voice could be heard. He was giggling.

Danny and Lindsay walked to their son's room and smiled as Benjamin was reaching up in the air with his arms.

"He is as energetic as his mother." Danny grinned.

Lindsay laughed, "Hey! You're the energetic one."

Danny kissed Lindsay again, before picking up his son. As he looked down in to the eyes of his Benjamin, Danny realized how close he could come to losing him. Danny would do anything he could to keep his family safe.

Lindsay and Danny froze when Danny's phone rang, Adam wouldn't be able to hear what was being said, because he hadn't put one of his bugs in Danny's phone yet.

"Hello?" Danny answered.

"_Hello Dt. Messer. It seems as if Dt. Flack is ignoring my phone calls. I heard that Taylor and his wife are about to have their babies. Good for them, maybe I can pay them a visit later._"

"Milton you stay the fuck away from them!" Danny growled.

"_What a temper you have!_" Milton laughed, "_Does Lindsay know how mad you can get? Of course she does._"

"Milton, I'm warning you…"

"_Oh, what can you do? You haven't found me yet, so what makes you think that will change anytime soon?_"

"I will find you and kill you."

"_Is that a threat? It's illegal to threat people Dt._"

Lindsay was calling Adam in the meantime and asking him to trace the call, Adam managed to trace the call and it turned out that Milton was just outside Danny and Lindsay's door.

"He's outside the door." Lindsay whispered.

Danny went pale and un-holstered his gun, he aimed it in front of him and walked towards the front door.

"Milton, I know where you are."

"_Very good! But once you have the balls to open the door, I won't be there._" Milton smirked.

"Give up or this will end in a blood bath."

"_But only one of us will die and it won't be me. After I kill you I will screw Lindsay and strangle your son._" Milton growled.

"_Milton, why keep this on? You've got your justice. We found the real killer to the murders you were convicted for._" Danny sighed.

"Well, there are still two gang members out there." Milton said, "I wouldn't open the door if I were you Dt. Messer."

Milton hung up and Danny threw the phone on the couch as he continued to move towards the door. Lindsay and Benjamin were hiding in the bedroom. Danny peeked outside the door and sighed when he couldn't see Milton outside. Since Milton was a man of his words, Danny was afraid to open the door and instead he called for backup.

"Lindsay, pack a bag and go to my mom's place." Danny said, "You and Benjamin can't stay here."

"Are you going to stay? What if he kills you?" Lindsay asked, with tears in her eyes.

"I'm going to the lab and I'm going to finish this." Danny said.

When backup arrived they opened the door and nothing happened, Milton had just wanted to scare Danny. An officer drove Lindsay and Benjamin to Danny's mother's place, while Danny searched for the phone Milton had used. He found it in a trashcan and took it to the lab.

**-I-**

**17:30**

Stella was walking through the hallway of the hospital and stopped several times when she got a contraction. Mac was walking beside her, holding her hand.

"I want this to be over with. I want to hold our babies and raise them and never do this again." Stella groaned.

Mac smiled and squeezed her hand. He knew it was tough for women to give birth and he wished her could have taken the pain from Stella.

"I need to sit for a while." Stella said and sat down on a chair.

"We've waited for this day for a long time." Mac smiled and gently caressed Stella's belly.

"I know. The babies are just taking a long time to come out."

"Well you heard the doctor; it's not unusual the first time you give birth." Mac said.

"Have you calmed down now?" Stella grinned and winked at Mac.

Mac blushed slightly. He had thought he would pass out several times and the nurse named Todd, had constantly told Mac to focus and drink water.

"Yeah, you don't have to worry about me." Mac smiled.

"I will always worry about you." Stella said.

"As I will about you."

"There is the happy couple, how are you feeling?" Todd asked as he came towards them.

Stella stood up and both Todd and Mac steadied her.

"I feel huge." Stella chuckled and then panted, "Oh god, that was a really painful contraction."

"If you want we can do a c-section." Todd said, "Dr. Mitchell says she fine with it if you are."

"No, I promised myself to not have a c-section, as painful as this is; I want to go through with it." Stella smiled.

Todd smiled and squeezed her shoulder gently, "How are you holding up Mac?"

"I feel fine."

"Uhuh? You look a little pale again, I've seen plenty of father's pass out during labor, so don't be surprised if you do too." Todd grinned and he and Stella laughed at Mac's light growl.

"This is not something I'm going to miss." Mac smiled.

**-I-**

**21:45**

Adam sighed. He and Don had watched through every single tape of surveillance and not found Milton on any one of them. Danny had processed the phone and as expected only found Milton's prints on them.

"Is it possible that Milton planted his bugs when you were asleep?" Adam asked, "If he managed to break in to Stella's safe house without her knowing it, it's possible he did the same on you."

"Yes it is. Alright, we need to come up with a plan to catch him." Don said.

"Maybe he doesn't feel justice has been completely served yet, he said there were still two gang members out there." Danny said, "He probably wants us to find them and then his revenge will be over with."

"He won't stop. He's never going to stop." Don sighed.

"Well, we can at least look in to it." Adam said, "I'll see if I can find more gang members to the Black Mamba Gang."

"In the meantime, we'll have to put up a trap for Milton." Don said, "Let's pretend to close Milton's case. That ought to make him angry enough to make a mistake."

"Hey guys, I found two more gang members, Elijah Nelson and Stan Reed." Adam said, "They have no current address."

"Are they working somewhere?" Danny asked.

"At Pizza hut." Adam said, "They were suspected of making bombs two years ago, but nothing could be proved."

"Let's go to Pizza Hut and see if they work late nights." Don said.

It didn't take long for Danny and Don to find Elijah and Stan, but unfortunately since the boys hadn't committed any crimes they couldn't be arrested.

"We left the gang years ago." Elijah said, "Cops still think we're criminals."

"So you have nothing to do with the death of Greg and Maggie Brook?" Don asked.

"Who?" Stan asked.

"Oh come on guys, you know what we're talking about." Danny said, "I'm tired of playing games!"

"This ain't no game." Stan said, "I have no clue what you're talking about."

"Sure you do. Milton Haynes, the guy you and your gang framed for a crime he didn't commit." Don said.

"You got the wrong killers. We did nothing for the gang. And even if we did, all you got are suspicions." Elijah smirked.

"So you're not aware of the fact that the gang was taken down a few nights ago?" Danny asked.

"_That_ we do now. Considering it was in all the news paper in NYC." Elijah said, "But it's none of our business."

Danny and Don sighed and walked away. Elijah and Stan were right, they only had suspicions about them and nothing to prove.

**-I-**

**23:50**

Stella was finally dilated enough and was prepared to push. Tanya was ready to grab the babies as they came out. Mac was holding Stella's hand and tried to focus on helping her through the labor.

"Alright, come on push Stella!" Tanya encouraged as Stella got a contraction.

Mac hated to hear Stella scream every time she pushed.

"You're doing great honey." He smiled.

Stella fell back against the pillows and panted. She had walked around the hospital for several hours and waited for so long and now she was finally in the moment where she had to push.

"I'm scared." She whispered.

"I am too, but we always managed to go through things even though we're scared." Mac smiled.

Stella nodded and pushed as she got yet another contraction. She squeezed Mac's hand hard and Mac winced slightly in pain.

"Almost there, come on." Tanya smiled, "A few more pushes and I will be able to see the head."

"I sure hope so, if you're just saying that to be nice…" Stella panted.

"I'm not, don't worry." Tanya laughed.

Mac could feel his pulse speeding up and he was sure his heart would burst through his chest. Nothing could have prepared him for how many emotions that would be involved in childbirth. Stella pushed again and then wiped a few tears away from her eyes. Mac bent down and kissed her softly on the cheek. After Stella had to push four more times, Tanya could finally see the head of the first baby.

"I can see the head now, one more push and one baby will be out." Tanya smiled.

Stella nodded and waited for a contraction, she pushed as hard as she could when the contraction came and grinned when she heard the cries of her baby.

"And it's a little girl!" Tanya exclaimed.

"Alethea." Mac smiled.

Alethea was a Greek name and meant _Truth._ Stella laughed softly and saw that Mac had tears in his eyes.

"One baby down one more to go." Tanya smiled.

Stella got a contraction and pushed, this time it went faster and after only two more pushes Tanya could see the head of the second baby.

"One more, come on." Tanya said.

Stella was exhausted and needed to rest just a little bit before pushing again. She took a deep breath and let out a scream as she pushed again.

"Here we go! It's a boy!" Tanya grinned.

"Alethea and Matthew." Mac chuckled and gave Stella a deep kiss, "You were so good, you did an amazing job. I am so proud of you."

Stella smiled widely and hugged her husband.

"Here is your little girl." Spencer smiled as he placed Alethea on her mother's chest.

"Hi, sweetheart." Stella grinned, "She's beautiful."

Mac gently touched his daughter's head and let some tears fall. He had never imagined several years ago that he would become a father. He had always wanted kids of his own and now he finally did, together with his wife.

"And here's her brother." Todd smiled and gave Matthew to Mac.

"What are their names?" Todd asked.

"Matthew and Alethea." Mac smiled.

"Beautiful names." Todd grinned.

**-I-**

**1****st**** April, 09:40**

Alethea had been born just two minutes after midnight and her brother two minutes after her. The team was visiting Stella and Mac and Don smiled as he got to hold Matthew.

"Matthew is 19.7 inches and weighs 7 pounds." Stella grinned, "Alethea is 19.4 inches and weighs 7 pounds."

"They're adorable." Lindsay smiled and got to hold Alethea.

The twins slept through the whole visit and once the guests left to give Stella and Mac some privacy, they woke up for food. Mac watched as Stella feed their children.

"Our lives are going to be different now." Mac said, "Diapers and hungry babies in the middle of the night, although I wouldn't trade it for anything else in the world."

"Neither would I. And when they get a bit older they will start school, find interests, and probably fight like siblings do." Stella chuckled, "It's amazing to see another person grow up and make choices in life that we once had to do as well."

"I agree." Mac grinned.

Just one day later, on the 2nd April, Stella and the babies were allowed to go home. The new parents spend the whole day feeding and cuddling with the twins and just watch them.

But on the 4th April, the peace was about to end abruptly. It was early morning and Stella had just finished feeding both babies.

"Any news about Milton?" Stella asked when Mac entered the bedroom after a phone call from Don.

"Not yet." He sighed, "Don and Danny tried to pretend to close the case and talked on the phone with each other so that Milton would hear it, but he didn't fall for it."

"But now he knows it was a joke right? Isn't your phone bugged as well?"

"Not anymore, Adam removed all the bugs except the one in Don's phone." Mac said, "Don is going to play bait tomorrow. He called me now from Adam's phone."

"Should we move to a safe house?" Stella asked.

"I don't think so; Milton seems to have taken an obsession with bothering Danny and Don." Mac sighed.

Mac held his daughter in his arms and grinned.

"She has your nose." He said.

"But everything else is all you." Stella chuckled, "I wonder if they get my temper or yours."

"We have the same kind of temper so it will be hard to know." Mac grinned.

There was a knock on the door and Mac handed Alethea to Stella. He left the bedroom and walked to the front door. He didn't manage to get very close before he was tossed back by the force of an explosion. Stella felt and heard the explosion; she bent down over the babies and then looked up. Alethea and Matthew cried and Stella tried to calm them down.

"Mac?" She asked.

Stella kept an eye on her children, as they lay on the middle of the bed, as she carefully peeked out the door. She saw Mac lying under the door.

"Oh my god, Mac!"

_**TBC…**_

**AN: Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all the reviews and faithful readers!**

**A big, big **_**sorry**_** for not updating for more than 2 years (if I remember correctly). All I can say is that I lost my inspiration for this story and it's taken a **_**long **_**time (obviously) to get it back. But since there are readers waiting for me to finish this story I've finally given myself a slap in the face and written the last chapter. **

**Unfortunately there will be no sequel to this (at least not now). Maybe, just **_**maybe**_**, one day I will write one. **

**I hope you all enjoy to finally read the finished story and I **_**apologize sincerely **_**if something doesn't make sense in this chapter about the case the team are working on; in the two years that have passed I have forgot how and what exactly I was thinking when I first started writing the story and so trying to figure out how to give a good closure wasn't easy. **

_**Enjoy!**_

**-I-**

Stella sat in the chair next to Mac's bed at the hospital. The twins were in a twin stroller by the foot of the bed. It was as if Alethea and Matthew knew how serious the situation was and that their father was injured; because they hadn't made a single sound for hours.

Mac had spent hours in surgery after the explosion and was now sedated by the doctor. The doctor in charge, Doctor Louie Maxwell, wanted to give Mac's body a chance to heal before he woke up.

Stella squeezed Mac's hand softly and looked at his battered face and body. He would have scars and possible permanent injuries to his right leg. Doctor Maxwell had warned Stella that Mac might walk with a limp and severe pain in his right leg for the rest of his life. They had almost amputated it, but in the end decided not to. He would still be able to be a CSI, but wouldn't be able to do as much field work as before. He would have to take it easy if his leg got permanent injuries. His left leg was broken in three places, but Doctor Maxwell was optimistic and said that Mac probably wouldn't have any problems with it later on.

Mac also had four broken ribs, internal bruising and bleeding, a damaged liver and collapsed lung, a concussion and multiple cuts and bruises all over his body. His left eye was damaged and there was a risk that he would have to use glasses later or even become blind on that eye. As for brain damage Doctor Maxwell had said things looked surprisingly well and he was very optimistic. However, there was always a risk that there was brain damage that would only reveal itself once Mac woke up.

It would be months before Mac could return to work or even walk. With two newborn babies it wouldn't be easy for Stella either and Doctor Maxwell had arranged for someone to come home and help her with household chores once Mac could go home. Of course, Mac would have to come to the hospital for physical therapy as well.

There was a knock on the door and Stella turned her head to see Danny peeking inside.

"Hi." He said softly.

Danny could see the tears in Stella's eyes. He entered the room and walked over to her. When he hugged her she let the tears fall and sobbed silently.

"He's going to be okay." Danny whispered.

"I just wish none of this would have happened." Stella sniffed.

"Me too." Danny sighed and walked over to the stroller.

When he saw Matthew awake he picked him up and started slowly pacing in the room. The baby boy seemed happy to be held and Danny smiled down at Matthew Taylor. His mind went to Lindsay and their son Benjamin. He had come close to losing them both.

"Milton couldn't have made the bomb." Danny said after a while, "He doesn't know how to."

"But he could have hired someone."

"Yeah, we think he hired Elijah Nelson and Stan Reed." Danny said, "They were part of the gang that his brother-in-law was trying to get out of when he was murdered."

"So he could have threatened them." Stella sighed, "I uh… I don't even want to think about all the things Milton could have done."

Danny nodded. He put Matthew down in the stroller again and then smiled at Alethea before walking over the other side of the bed and sitting down in the chair.

Adam and Don were working hard at trying to find Milton and the one who made the bomb that had injured their friend. Danny looked at Mac and winced. He had never seen Mac so injured before. It wasn't fair. He was a new dad to twins, happily married to Stella and was supposed to be home enjoying his free time with his wife and kids; not lying in a hospital bed.

"We'll find Milton." Danny said, "I promise you that."

Stella gave him a grateful smile. She knew that the team would find Milton; she only hoped no one else would get hurt while trying to do it.

**-I-**

It was quite amazing how fast Adam could work without having slept for more hours than anyone could actually count. Don had managed to catch a little nap while Adam had processed the remains of the bomb. He had only woken up when Adam had found evidence left behind on the bomb. He had shook Don so hard that the detective had fallen off the couch he was sleeping on.

"Sorry, I just, I have some huge news. I mean this is as big as it gets." Adams said, "It's going to rock your world and I mean really-"

"Adam!" Don interrupted, "What is it?"

"I found two different prints on the remains on the bomb." Adam said, "They belong to Elijah Nelson and Stan Reed."

"Our two former gang members." Don said, "This is good Adam, really good."

"They made the bomb that almost…"

Don nodded. Nobody liked it, but the bomb had almost killed their boss and friend. Mac was still in critical condition and had in fact gone into cardiac arrest twice during surgery. Had he been standing just two feet closer to the bomb he would have died.

Don put out BOLO for Elijah Nelson and Stan Reed. It was quickly discovered that the two men were not at their work place; Pizza Hut. Don and Adam had one more mission left though; catch Milton.

"So how do we bait this guy to come to you?" Adam asked.

Milton had placed bugs in the team's phones and therefore had been able to know everything that the team knew, such as Sid and his family being at a safe house after Milton had threatened them. Don still had his bug on his phone so that Milton would think that Adam had discovered his little trick and so that they could hopefully bait Milton to go after Don.

"Hi guys, what did I miss?" Danny asked as he joined two other men in the break room.

Adam told him about the prints found on the remains of the bomb.

"So they did it." Danny growled, "Do we know where they are right now?"

"Nope, but I put a BOLO on them so hopefully we'll know where they are soon." Don said, "Adam and I are trying to figure out how to bait Milton to come to me so we can take him down."

"It has to be something that is not an obvious bait." Danny said, "Something that makes him think you're alone."

"Exactly." Don said, "I've been thinking that we could tell the media that his case is closed. That ought to make him pissed enough to seek me out."

"Wait, guys…" Adam said, "Tell the media that the case is closed; because it would give you the perfect reason to go home and get some rest right?"

"Yeah, because you've been working hard for a long time." Danny agreed.

"And then you get home, what do you do?" Adam smiled, "You order pizza."

"Ah… he'll be listening to my phone call." Don smirked, "So hopefully he'll pretend to be the pizza guy."

"Wait, there's a problem with that. We know what Milton looks like. He will know that you know who he is." Danny said.

"Well, Don only has to open his door and pretend to be surprised to see Milton there. Milton has to find a way to get inside. If Don opens the door Milton will probably point a gun at him and force Don to let him inside." Adam said.

"And if he just shoots him?" Danny asked.

All three men said nothing for a while as they pondered on what Danny had said. If Milton shot Don immidiately then it could kill him. They would probably still catch Milton, since the Don's place would be swarming with cops, but Don would be injured. The last thing anyone wanted was for another team and family member to get hurt.

"What if I wear a vest?" Don said.

"He could aim at the head." Danny sighed, "Look… I think we should just wait him out. Just go home and act as if you got nothing to worry about. Hopefully Milton will show up."

"Yeah, we can catch him before he even does anything." Adam said.

"Okay, it's a plan." Don said, "Let's call some reporters for a press conference."

**-I-**

Don and Danny sat in an interrogation room with Elijah Nelson across the table. After only an hour Elijah had been arrested at his girlfriend's place. Unfortunately for Elijah his girlfriend had a conscience and harboring a criminal was something she didn't want to lose sleep over. So she had managed to call the police without Elijah knowing about it and they had arrived just a few minutes after she had ended the call.

"It sucks when your girlfriend calls the cops, doesn't it?" Danny asked.

Elijah's girlfriend had seen him on TV wanted for the attempted murder of Mac Taylor.

"Yeah." Elijah shrugged.

"Detective Flack and I are very tired tonight. You see, we're trying to catch this guy that has killed people and kept harassing us… so we're going to make this very simple." Danny said, "You tell us everything we want to know and we'll tell the judge you cooperated."

"I don't know what you want to know." Elijah said.

"How about telling us how your fingerprints ended up on the remains of the bomb used to injure Mac Taylor." Don said, "Is that a good place to start?"

Elijah shifted nervously in his chair.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said.

"Sure you don't. Stan's prints are also on it, so we know both of you made that bomb." Danny said, "All we want to know is why?"

"Why not?" Elijah shrugged again.

"Because you have no reason to try to kill Mac Taylor." Don said, "Milton does."

"I've already told you, I don't know anything about that guy."

"Yes you do. You and your old gang framed him for a murder he didn't commit." Danny growled, "He threatened you didn't he?"

Elijah said nothing.

"Probably said he would kill you and Stan if you didn't make the bomb." Don said.

"No."

"What did he do then? Pay you to do it?" Danny asked.

"You guys got it all wrong."

"Then tell us the truth." Don said.

"I've never met that dude." Elijah said.

Danny and Don knew he was lying; they could see the perspiration on Elijah's forehead and how he nervously shifted in his chair.

"You and Stan made the bomb so Milton could kill a cop with it!" Don growled, "He promised you would both live if you did it, right?"

"He fucking killed Stan anyway!" Elijah exclaimed.

Danny and Don smirked; now they had their confession. Elijah realized he had slipped up and sighed. His shoulders sagged and he ran a hand over his face.

"He killed Stan right in front of me and said that he would do the same to me if I didn't put the bomb outside that cop's apartment." Elijah said, "He said he knew about his sister's death and how we had framed him, we would live if we made that bomb… but then he shot Stan anyway."

"Do you know where he is now?" Don asked.

"No. He just said he had some unfinished business to take care of." Elijah sighed, "Someone he would pay a visit to."

"Name?" Don asked.

"No name." Elijah said.

"Why didn't he kill you once you had placed the bomb outside the apartment?" Danny asked.

"Don't know." Elijah shrugged, "He said me and Stan had to pay for the murder of his sister and framing him. We hadn't prevented the murder when we could have."

"And yet he let you live." Don said, "It doesn't make sense."

"He said he had no reason to kill me." Elijah said.

"He probably wanted you to be able to tell us this." Danny said, "So we knew why you had made the bomb."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Don said.

The two detectives sighed. Milton was still in the wind. Don looked at the clock and realized he had a press conference to hold soon. Without anything else to say Danny and Don arrested Elijah Nelson.

**-I-**

Stella had fallen asleep after nursing the twins. She couldn't figure out why she had woken up suddenly. But then she saw a man in a doctor's coat by the window. She first thought it was Doctor Maxwell, but then noticed that the man by the window wasn't bald like the good doctor.

As he turned around Stella gasped. It was Milton and he was holding Alethea.

"Such a sweet little girl." Milton smirked.

Stella saw the name tag on the coat; Milton had stolen Doctor Maxwell's ID and even glued his own picture on to it. The two officers outside the room, who were _supposed_ to be guarding Stella and Mac, clearly hadn't done a very good job. How could they not recognize Milton?

His face was all over the news and every cop in New York was looking for him. Stella had seen Don's press conference an hour earlier and knew it would upset Milton. But she had never thought he'd come after her.

As Milton was pacing around in the room, holding a gun in one hand and Alethea against his chest with the other hand, Stella started looking for her purse. She had her gun in it.

"How is Mac doing?" Milton asked.

"Better." Stella said.

"It must be difficult for you to be in here with him and the twins." Milton said, "Your husband is unconscious and you have two babies that need attention."

"It doesn't bother me."

"Good for you." Milton said, "I could always get rid of one problem for you."

"How do you mean?" Stella asked and she slowly, as if she wasn't really moving at all, backed towards her purse that was on another chair behind her.

"I could always finish off Mac." Milton grinned, "Twins are hard enough to take care of. Tending to an injured husband just makes it even harder."

"Don't you dare touch him!" Stella growled, "And put my baby down!"

"I like this little sweetie." Milton smirked.

But he still went over to the stroller and put Alethea down in it. Stella knew that it meant that Milton was ready to do whatever he had come there to do. Stella managed to reach her purse, but instead of finding her gun first she found her cell phone. She speed dialed Don and prayed he would pick up. If he listened to the conversation he would realize that Milton hadn't gone after him like they had thought he would, but that Milton had instead come after Stella and Mac again. Don could then go to the hospital and save them.

"What are you doing?" Milton asked, "Looking for your gun?"

Milton pulled Stella's gun from the back of his jeans. Stella cursed silently and dropped the purse. She put the phone in the back pocket of her pants and stepped closer to Mac.

Milton started to slowly walk towards her with his gun pointed at her head and her own gun pointed down into the stroller.

"Now… why don't you tell me why Detective Flack said that my case was closed? He said I had been caught." Milton growled, "Clearly I haven't since I'm standing here. So why the fuck did he lie?"

"I don't know."

"But that's not true is it." Milton said, "I doubt that he would have a press conference and lie to the media without telling you first."

"They've been too busy to tell me." Stella said.

"Liar!" Milton growled and aimed the gun at Matthew, "Now, tell me the truth or your son dies."

Stella's heart was about to burst through her chest as Milton aimed the gun at her son.

"He did it so that you would get angry and come after him." Stella said.

"He's an idiot then. He should have known that there was a risk I'd come after you too." Milton said, "So he wants me to come after him, huh?"

"Yes."

"Well, maybe I'll kill him after I've killed you and Mac."

"Why kill both of us?" Stella asked.

"I feel like it." Milton shrugged.

Stella decided to make a move and lunged herself at Milton. They both went down hard on the floor and Milton's gun accidentally went off. Stella hoped to see the two officers burst through the door, but they didn't.

Milton grabbed her by the waist and flipped her around. He straddled her hips and aimed his gun at her face. Stella's gun had slid across the floor and none of them could reach it.

"I broke their necks so they won't come." Milton smirked.

He knew Stella had wondered why the two officers hadn't noticed the shot. Stella growled and tried to fight Milton off her. He was stronger and used his free hand to grab her by the neck.

"That was very unwise. After I've killed you and Mac I will have to kill your kids now too." Milton said, "I was going to let them live, but I just recently changed my mind."

Milton smirked evilly and cocked the gun. Stella refused to look away but as a shot was heard she flinched and her eyes closed. When she felt nothing but the weight of a body collapsing down on her she opened her eyes. Milton was on top of her, bleeding from a shot to the head.

Don and Danny were at the door. They helped Stella get Milton off her and she immidiately ran to the twins, who were crying. Danny helped her and picked Alethea up. They started trying to calm the babies down. Don looked down at Milton and sighed.

"I got your call. I heard it all." He said, "He killed the officers outside and Doctor Maxwell."

"I know." Stella said and let tears fall.

Danny put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It's over now." He said.

**-I-**

_**Almost a year later**_

"Dada?"

Mac opened his eyes to find his daughter, Alethea, poking his shoulder. He smiled and sat up in the bed. It was early morning and like most mornings Alethea poked her father until he woke up. Stella was still sleeping next to him. Mac picked Alethea up and went to the twin's room.

He was limping and groaned as pain wnet through his right leg. As his doctor had predicted he had gotten permanent damage to his right leg, but not his left eye. Mac was still working as a CSI, but just doing it less. He would be full-time Chief in just two months and even though he would have never taken that position before, he wanted it now. It was safer and better for his leg, his pain only got worse if he did too much field work.

"Bifday?" Alethea asked.

Mac grinned and put her down on the floor in her and her brother's room. Matthew was awake and sitting up in his crib, waiting for his father to pick him up. Mac picked him up and kissed his cheek before putting him down on the floor. Alethea always managed to climb out of the crib on her own. Mac and Stella were working on fixing that so she couldn't anymore; they didn't want her to get hurt.

"Yes, today is your birthday." Mac grinned.

The twins were finally 1-year-old. Mac was still amazed sometimes that he was a father and a husband to Stella. Matthew and Alethea grabbed some toys and started playing. Mac sat down on the floor and watched. He liked to watch them play. Stella and the twins were the most important people in his life. Mac couldn't believe that he had a wife, a daughter and a son.

Mac grinned when Matthew grabbed his hand and placed a toy car in it. He knew his son wanted him to play along.

"Pay!" Matthew exclaimed.

"You wanna play?" Mac grinned, "Okay, anything for you son."

Matthew grinned; he had Stella's smile. It was funny how Alethea seemed to resemble so much of Mac and Matthew so much of Stella. The one thing both twins had though was Mac's eyes and Stella's curly hair. Matthew looked absolutely adorable in his short curls. People actually stopped on the street and told the proud parents how adorable he looked.

"So this is where my three favorite people in the world are?" A female voice said from the doorway.

Matthew and Alethea grinned at their mother and Stella sat down next to her husband. They shared a kiss and then turned their attention to their children. The year had been tough of them, but things were now great.

"Is everyone coming today?" Mac asked.

By everyone Mac meant the team; the family. Don and Angel were coming (Angel had recovered fully from being shot in the head), Sheldon and Jackie, as well as Nicholas (Jackie's son, whom Sheldon was in the process of adopting). Sheldon and Jackie were also expecting a child in just five months. Danny and Lindsay would also be coming with their son Benjamin of course.

"Yep, they're all coming." Stella grinned, "Can you believe that it's already been a year?"

"No. Time goes by too fast." Mac smiled and put an arm over Stella's shoulder.

"Pay dada." Alethea said.

Mac continued playing with the toy car that Matthew had given him.

"One year has passed, but there are many more years to come." Stella smiled.

"Yes there are." Mac smiled and gave his wife a kiss.

**The End!**

_**Please review!**_


End file.
